Pokémon: Friendship is War
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: 1,000 years ago, a family feud happened and end in 5 years. The former feuding families made a special ring that can stop family feuds at an instant. 900 years later, the ring broke apart into 6 pieces. A prophecy was predicted. A Meloetta named Damian Capulet learned about it and swears to find them all. Can Damian find the 6 pieces of the ring or will death send him to his grave?
1. History at War

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here.**

**Welcome to the start of my new series, Pokemon: Friendship is War.**

**My first rated M fanfiction.**

**Enjoy while you can because it will be awesome.**

**I would like to thank PurpleCobra247 for inspiring me to make this fanfiction.**

**And I also made changes to the character's names F.Y.I.**

**Enjoy Pokemon: Friendship is War.**

**Rated M for adult language, a little sexual contact (NOT A LEMON FANFICTION!), and violence.**

**Based off of PurpleCobra247's "Meloetta's Icing of Love."**

**October 14, 1014**

**Ilex forest**

It was a fiery forest. Bodies was everywhere. Blood at the leaves on the trees. Spears, arrows, and wooden stakes was on the ground.

There was a man, crying over the dead little girl's body, hugging it.

There was another man, crying over a dead little boy's body, holding it's hand.

Behind the 2 men was their wife and 2 teenage children.

_What you see right here is history. A feud between these 2 men and these 2 women and 4 children. A war. Loses. 2 families. This war took place 1,000 years ago, in Ilex forest, in Johto. Many people and pokemon died in that deadly war. Even the feuding families children died in the war. A boy and a girl._

2 graves was next to each other. The 2 men looked at each other and sharked hands.

_After the deaths of their children, they stopped their feud. The feuding families are the Simmons and the Starlings The boy was in the Starling family. His name was Freddie Starling. The girl was in the Simmons family. Her name was Zoey Simmons._

The families combined 6 pieces to make a ring. The ring was red, green, and blue. It was covered in blood from the war, it was surrounded by a dark aura and it had a gold pearl.

_To prevent future family feuds from happening, they created a ring. A ring with the power to stop family feuds instantly, it can also prevent future family feuds from happening. The former feuding families called it the Darrow Family War ring._

_But 900 years later, the ring broke apart, making the 6 pieces spread around the Unova region. Nobody knows how the 6 pieces get to Unova, even though the Darrow Family War ring was made in Johto. But so far, no violent family feuds. Until now_

**Friday May 22, 2014**

**Pokemon Valley Poke Mart (which is more of a city)**

A clawed foot stomped on the ground with force. The owner of the foot was a Feraligatr and he was accompanied by a Bisharp.

"Alright. You look around, see if any of our enemy is around." The Bisharp commanded in a deep male voice as the Feraligatr walked into the Pokemart.

"No Montagues in sight, which means that that the coast is clear." The Feraligatr stated in a tough male voice as he grabbed a cart. The Bisharp grabbed 3 cereal boxes, a batch of Oran Berries, and fruit punch.

"Let's go before the Montagues show up." The Bisharp commanded as he paid for the stuff they're going to get as they both walked out of the Poke Mart until,

"Hey dumbasses." A voice calls out. The Bisharp and Feraligatr turned around to see a Gardevoir holding a iPhone 4S.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Courtney Montague the Gardevoir. Already talking shit about us Capulets?" The Bisharp asked sarcastically.

"Save your breath, Klaus. You and Scott can just take your shit ass groceries to your little ass of a family." Courtney insulted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR FAMILY LIKE THAT!" The Feraligatr angrily yells, now known as Scott.

"Calm down, cousin. She's just trying to mess with your head." The Bisharp stated, now known as Klaus.

"But he's right. Don't you dare talk about our family like that or I will hurt you." Klaus threatened as he extended his blade.

Courtney put her phone away and made a Shadow Ball.

"Looks like you're looking for a fight. Well go. Use Night Slash and I'll easily dodge it like every single time." Courtney stated with confidence.

Klaus started to get angry as he activated Night Slash.

"Klaus, just calm down cousin. This feud has been going on for about 21 years. This all started when I was born." Scott remarked.

"I know. Courtney is the same age as you. You both are 21 years old." Tybalt stated.

"Ready when you are. Come and slash me with that crappy blade of yours." Courtney insulted.

Tybalt was now pissed off as he rushed over to Courtney in an attempt to slash her with Night Slash.

_Yes that's right. Another violent family feud, and I'm involved in this. I'm not getting involved with the fighting between my family and the Montagues. I'm not even going to show you the fights. Let's just go to where I am. 5 days after my cousin, Tybalt, had his fight with that Gardevoir, Courtney._

**Tuesday May 27, 2014 (Last day of school)**

**Nicholas Preston High School in Pokemon Valley**

School kids cleaning out their lockers and putting their stuff in their school bags.

"Man. This school year was the best." One Haunter kid stated.

"I can't believe Mr. Jacklen is retiring. He's so sexy." A Mienfoo girl said in a lovestruck manner.

_This is my high school and the wait is over. The last day of school. I can't wait to have a summer time with my family, if they don't run into the Montagues or things will get fucked up. Lots of arguing and fighting. I can't take another summer with that shit._

A pile of paper fell out of a Meloetta student's locker.

"Damn it! Fuck!" The Meloetta kid shouts as she used her psychic power to pick up the pile of paper and tossed it in the trash can.

_You see that Meloetta right there? Sure, she may be cute and adorable and attractive and shit. Whatever you like to call her, just go ahead, but that Meloetta right there is me…and I'm a boy._

The Meloetta kid closed the locker and turned around. The Meloetta may look like a girl, but it's personality and attitude is 100% male. He strapped on his school bag. His school bag has a picture of a Machoke wearing black sunglasses, looking like a badass.

"Clear the hallway." A Machop kid commanded.

"It's Capulet." A Misdreavus girl stated.

The Meloetta kid was walking passed the kids with a cute smile on his face.

_My name is Damian._

The Meloetta kid stopped walking as he looked over his left shoulder and winked his left eye, making the girls faint and fell on the ground.

_Damian Capulet the Meloetta._

2 other pokemon students came and walked next to the Meloetta student, now known as Damian. The first student was a Riolu with a grayish blue school bag with a picture of Lucario on it and the second student was a Charmeleon with a red school bag that has a picture of fire on it.

"Hey, hey, hey Capulet. You finished cleaning out your locker?" The Riolu asked in a cute male voice.

"Hell yeah I did. What about you guys?" Damian asked back.

"I got all my stuff out of my locker. They're all in my bag." The Riolu responded.

"Marcus, you really don't need all that crap in one school bag. It'll break the zipper." The Charmeleon statd in a gruff male voice.

"Easy for you to say, Griffin." The Riolu remarked, now known as Marcus.

"Oh would you just shut up. You're lucky I don't have my golf club with me." The Charmeleon stated, now known as Griffin.

"Hey, you don't need to start this shit up. I already have my family fighting with another family. I don't want my summer to get fucked up again like last year." Damian reminded.

"I know you can't live with this feud anymore, but your little crush is in the opposite family." Griffin teased.

"Shut the fuck up, Griffin. She may be a Montague, but she's just…"

"She's just cute? Attractive? Can't handle the family feud between yours and her family?" Marcus questioned.

"Shut up, Marcus. Daisy is a Montague, but she's just…attractive." Damian sheepishly replied.

"You want to go out with her, do you?" Griffin questioned.

"Shut the fuck up, Griffin. I like her, but it's just that I'm afraid about what her parents will think. It's just fucked up shit." Damian responded, sounding worried.

"Okay. Come on Marcus. Let's get cracking." Griffin told Marcus as they both started heading out of the school.

"Where the fuck are you guys going?" Damian asked, curiously.

"We're going to Iyce's Vanilluxe Delight ice cream and frozen yogurt emporium. You want to come?" Marcus asked.

"Sure, but I have to be with my sister right now. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Damian stated.

"Okay, but I gotta tell you, Iyce has a new frozen yogurt flavor. He made it yesterday." Griffin remarked.

"I be there to try it out." Damian stated as he walked away to look for his sister.

_The Riolu and Charmeleon are my friends, Griffen the Charmeleon and Marcus the Riolu. They tease and argue with each other. Me and those two are popular in the school, so is a certain girl that I'm in love with._

Damian was walking around the school hallway as he was looking for his sister.

**"Good afternoon students and staff, today the official final day of the school year, unless you want to be here for our final club meetings tomorrow. Tomorrow is the final meeting for History Club, Book Club, Fashion Club, and Movie Club. New members are always welcome. Next year, we will have a new club. Video Game Club will be open next year, where you can bring your own video games or your own gaming console. Anyway, have a great summer from Principal Hiccma." **Principal Hiccma announced from the P.A.

_That was Principal Hiccma. He's a Mightyena. And Vice Principal Gordon is a Houndoom. They were best friends since childhood, so I've been told. And the clubs, I'm in history club. I'm interested in going to the new Video Game Club next year. I love both playing video games and reading about history._

Damian stopped at a door with a sign on the window. The sign said "Fashion Club." Damian knocked on the door.

"Hold on a minute." A female french voice stated.

The door opened as a Keldeo was in front of the other side of the door, like it was in the room the whole time.

"Oh, bonjour brother Damian. How was your day at school?" The Keldeo asked in a female french voice.

"It was good. You said you needed me after school. Can we do this quickly? I want to hang out with my friends at Iyce's." Damian stated kindly.

"Oh yes, yes, yes. It won't take long. I promise that it will take 5 minutes." The Keldeo stated.

_That Keldeo is my sister, Cécile. She has a french accent, she's obsessed with fashion, and she loves me very much. She joined the Fashion Club on the first day of meeting. She sometimes drags me into her club so that I can try on some clothes. I feel like a mannequin when I do this shit._

_**5 minutes later...**_

Griffin and Marcus was at Iyce's Vanilluxe Delight ice cream and frozen yogurt emporium.

The doors opened as Damian came inside and sat down between his friends.

"5 minutes earlier than 10 minutes." Griffin remarked.

"Aw shit. You guys didn't eat ice cream and frozen yogurt without me, did you?" Damian questioned.

"Nah. We waited for you, but you're early than the time you said you would come." Marcus mentions.

"Cécile said she will spend 5 minutes with me in her Fashion Club." Damian replied.

"Whatever floats your fucking boat." Griffin stated comically.

"So what's this new flavor Iyce made?" Damian asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" A Vanilluxe asked in a male voice as he came out from the back room.

"Iyce! What's up man?" Damian asked.

"I'm fine. You guys got out of school?" Iyce asked.

"Yep. My friends here said that you made a new flavor of frozen yogurt. We came here to try it out." Damian answered.

"Well your friends are right. It's our newest flavor. Sadly, nobody tried it yet. But you and your friends would never let me down. So you would like our newest creation?" Iyce asked.

"3 medium sized cups. One for me, one for Marcus, and one for Griffin." Damian replied.

"Alright. That's 350 pokedollars each." Iyce stated.

"Shit! Alright, since my parents are millionaires. Here's your shit load of pokedollars." Damian replied as he took out 1050 pokedollars and gave it to Iyce.

"3 orders of medium sized cups of Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt ASAP!" Iyce shouted.

_**Two hours later…**_

"Here you go." Iyce said as he passed 3 medium sized cups of Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt.

"Enjoy."

"Well? Since there's 3 cups for the 3 of us, whoever finishes first has to…"

"Has to what, Griffen?" Marcus asked.

"First pokemon to win has to…order a prank pizza and the loser has to eat it." Griffin finished.

"Oh you are so fucking on." Damian remarked.

"Wait. What if we have a brain freeze?" Marcus asked.

"If you have a brain freeze, you still have to eat until you're finished." Griffin added to his challenge.

"Okay. Go!"

Damian, Marcus, and Griffin started eating the Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt like they're in gym class, running around a football field for 10 laps.

"AAAAA! BRAIN FREEZE!" Marcus yelled as he continued to eat his froze yogurt as Griffin started chuckling at the scene.

"Easy to laugh when you have no brain to freeze." Marcus insulted as he continued to eat his frozen yogurt.

"Fuck you man. You're just jealous because I'm almost done." Griffin stated as Damian ate his last spoonful of frozen yogurt and slammed his spoon on the table, making it bounce off of the table.

"Damn it Damian." Griffin exclaimed.

"Looks like I win." Damian stated.

Griffen and Marcus stared at each other and quickly tried to finish their cup of Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt.

"Finished second." Marcus stated as he placed his cup on the table.

"FUCK!" Griffin screamed in frustration.

"You just lost to your own fucking challenge." Marcus remarked.

"Damn it. I guess I get the prank pizza." Griffin groaned in frustration.

"And eat it. Since I finished first, the prank pizza you have to order is…"

_"Yes and what's the address?" _The pizza guy asked over the phone.

"135 Flare Street and can you put seawater in it too?" Damian asked through the phone, making Griffin nervous.

_"As well with the blood, dead skin, and axe rust?" _The pizza guy asked.

"Yes it's an old family recipe made by my grandpa, Old Man Slut Pants." Damian tells the pizza guy as he hanged up the phone as he and Marcus started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah. Ha, ha, ha. I'm going to 'enjoy' my pizza for dinner today, which is 67% worth of shit." Griffin added in disappointment.

"Well you know what I would call that fucked up challenge?" Damian asked.

"What?" Griffin questioned.

"El fucking estúpido." Damian stated as he started laughing.

"Oh shit. Well I'll see you in 3 months." Marcus stated as he gets up from his chair.

"Huh? 3 mounts? Where are you going?" Damian asked curiously.

"My mom signed me up for Pokemon Summer Camp in Mistralton City. I'm really excited for this. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to have the best summer in my life." Marcus explained.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you." Damian said depressingly.

"Damian, I know how you feel. We're like best friends since kindergarten. We hang out with each other a lot. You can handle 3 months away from your best friend, can you?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah I guess. Here, something to remember me by when you're at camp." Damian stated as he floats to Marcus and gave him a Mp3 player.

"Your Mp3 player? But this has all your favorite rap songs in it, including your number 1 favorite, 'Rap God' by Eminem." Marcus mentions.

"I know, but my parents are going to buy me a new one. One with better sound and shit. My parents will do anything to make me happy. They have a shit load of money." Damian remarked.

"Yeah I know. Don't be sad. You're one of the most popular kids in the entire school." Marcus stated with a smile.

"And the reason why I'm the most popular kid in the entire school is because I stood up for you against the school bully and he wanted a fight. He tried to kill me, but I was one step ahead and I kicked his fat ass. After that, Principal Hiccma gave me detention for 3 days a week, but it was worth it because I made the school bully never bother anyone ever again." Damian finished his story.

"Yeah that's true. Okay, thanks for the Mp3, Damian." Marcus thanked with gratitude as he was about to leave the ice cream and frozen yogurt emporium.

"Wait. Can the three of us play Versus mode in Left 4 Dead 2 one more time?" Damian asked.

"Sure. Let's do that tonight." Marcus stated.

"Okay. Hear you there." Damian said happily.

"I'll put on my headphones. See you soon Damian." Marcus stated as he left the ice cream and frozen yogurt emporium.

"Who am I suppose to hang out with now?" Damian asked in sadness.

"Don't worry. You'll find some new friends." Griffin remarked.

"But how? You and Marcus are my only friends since kindergarten. It's like some fucked up whack shit." Damian stated.

"Why don't you asked out Daisy?" Griffin suggested.

"Oh I don't know. I'm afraid about what her parents will feel." Damian replied.

"More importantly, how would **your **parents feel?" Griffin questioned in a serious tone.

"Look Griffin, Marcus is going to Summer Camp and you're going with your parents to a vacation trip in Hoenn for 3 months. I don't know if I can make new friends." Damian stated as he slumped on the table.

"You will. Just believe. I know this hurts, but you'll make new friends. I know as shit." Griffin stated, trying to cheer Damian up.

Damian looked out the window to see the sun set. He started to smile.

"Thanks Griffen. Have fun in Hoenn." Damian stated happily.

"Thanks. Have a good summer." Griffin stated back as he walked out the doors. Damian turned back to the 3 empty cups and looked at them.

"You look sad. What's wrong?" Iyce asked.

"Oh it's just that my friends are going to have fun on their summer vacation and I have nowhere to go. I have no other friends except them." Damian answered sadly.

"Oh. Well you can make new friends. You just got to look." Iyce suggested in a calm way.

Damian started to smile as he got up from his chair and said, "Thanks Iyce. I will look." Damian was about to leave, but then he stopped and said, "Oh and by the way, you're new creation is great. I hope it will be a big hit."

"Thanks Capulet. I hope so to." Iyce replied with a smile. Damian turned around and left the emporium.

Damian was walking through the neighborhood as he saw a big mansion with a large front yard.

_It's a shame my only best friends are leaving for 3 months, but they're right. I should get new friends. That big mansion right there is my home. Huge right? My parents went all out to get this. The Montagues also live in a mansion. They are also rich like my parents. Anyway, I should probably look for some new friends, but it's not going to be easy._

Damian stopped in front of a golden gate as he took out a silver key as he unlocked the gate. He was about to go inside until he saw a Shaymin in her Land Form.

Damian started to blush as he turned away from the Shaymin to hide his blush.

_Oh shit. Man she's so fucking cute. Oh you guys want to know who that Shaymin is? That Shaymin is Daisy. Daisy Montague the Shaymin. And what my friends said is true. I'm in love with Daisy, but I'm so fucking afraid about what her parents will say. I'm even more fucking afraid about what my parents will say. This whacked up shit has been in my heart since I first saw her in kindergarten. I'm fucking in love with her, but I never had a chance to talk to her. She's so damn attractive. Maybe my friends is right. I should talk to her and tell her how I feel. But shit man, she's just so cute._

Damian took a deep breath as he walked over to Daisy.

"Uh hello Daisy." Damian greeted.

Daisy turned to face Damian. "Well, well, well. Looks like somebody broke his silence and finally have the guts to talk to me. How's it going?"

"It's going great. I'm doing fine. My friends are going on vacation for 3 months and I have no other friends to hang out with." Damian answered sheepishly.

"Aw. How sad. You don't have any other friends to hang out with?" Daisy asked.

"No. I may be one of the most popular kids in school, but they are afraid to talk to me since our families are having a violent feud." Damian replied.

"I see. I can't take this feud anymore. It's giving me a headache." Daisy stated.

"Me too. I can't take this shit anymore." Damian then covered his mouth after saying that.

"It's okay. You can swear in front of me. I don't mind. But yeah, this is gone too far. I wish there was a way to stop this feud." Daisy thoughtfully remarked.

Damian took a deep breath. "Daisy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Daisy asked.

"For years, I have a fun heart with the love for video games, parties, and other shit. When I first met you in kindergarten, I felt something in my heart that I couldn't describe. Now I fully understand what that feeling is." Damian then started blushing.

"What are you trying to say?" Daisy asked, a bit flustered.

"Daisy, I love you. I fucking love you. This may feel wrong to you because I'm a Meloetta and I look like a girl, but I'm 100% male. I didn't talk to you because I'm afraid about what our parents will think. If you say no, I understand." Damian explained.

"Oh. I know you're a male, but others will think it's wrong because you're a Meloetta. I know it's hard for you to talk to me because our families are fighting and we're polar opposites. To tell you the truth, I was in love with you too and I had the same problem you were having. But you concurred your fears and finally asked me out." Daisy explained, smiling.

"Daisy, will you be my girlfriend?" Damian asked.

"I'll see what my parents think, but in the meantime, yes. I'll be your girlfriend." Daisy answered.

"Oh thank you Daisy." Damian happily thanked as he hugged Daisy.

"Aw. No problem. I'll go tell my parents. The worst thing they can do it try and kill you." Daisy mentioned worryingly.

"SAY WHAT?!" Damian and Daisy yelled simultaneously.

"I said you can go out with Damian." An Absol repeated in a 40 year old man voice.

"Dad? You're serious?" Daisy questioned.

"Yes. Damian and Cécile are the only Capulet that means no harm to us. Damian is a good pokemon. He's trustworthy." Daisy's father explained.

"But what does mom think about this?" Daisy asked.

"I'll tell her when she comes back from work." Daisy's father replied.

"So you're saying Daisy isn't a threat to you and mom?" Damian asked.

"Yes. She means well. She's the only Montague that doesn't pick a fight." A Dusknoir stated, now known as Damian's father.

"I hope cousin Klaus doesn't pick a fight with Daisy." Damian remarked in worry.

"I'll go tell him you and Daisy Montague are boyfriend and girlfriend." A Froslass stated as she kissed Damian on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Damian thanked as the Froslass, now known as Damian's mother, went to Klaus's room.

"So you're okay with this?" Damian asked.

"Of course I'm okay with this." Daisy's father answered.

"Wow. I hope Courtney doesn't hurt his feelings." Daisy remarked in worry.

"She won't. I'll tell her that she won't insult Damian if she sees him." Daisy's father stated calmly.

"Thanks dad. So Damian is not a threat to the Montagues?" Daisy asked, just to be sure.

"No he's not a threat." Daisy's father answered.

"That 14 year old is alright with me." Damian and Daisy's father added simultaneously, even though they can't hear each other.

Damian was in his room as his treble clef headpiece was glowing green, acting like a Xbox 360 connection headphone. He was playing Left 4 Dead 2 with his friends. Griffin and Marcus was at home playing the same game.

_Looks like my parents approve me dating the girl of my dreams. She's no threat to my family and she's very sweet. She's just so nice and calm….sometimes. Anyway, if you remember, I want to have one more Versus challenge with my friends in Left 4 Dead 2. Me and Griffin vs Marcus and 3 other dudes online. When we have a Versus mode challenge, it takes a long time. Me and Griffin are starting off as the special infected. I'm playing one of my favorites, the Hunter, and Griffin is playing the Boomer. Funny thing is when Griffin plays the Boomer, he always gets shot by one of the survivors holding a shotgun, mostly a Tactical shotgun. Shit, he always die like that and it's pissing the fucking hell off of him. He easily gets angry when he dies like that when he plays a Boomer. You'll see what I mean._

"Alright. Now I don't want to fail again because I'm playing the fat ass Boomer." Griffin stated through Damian's glowing headpiece.

_Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. In the Xbox 360, Griffin is known as TheGriffin, I'm known as FastRapMelody, and Marcus is known as FistofSteelJustice._

"You always fail when you play the Boomer because you always get killed by a survivor holding a Tactical Shotgun. I'm playing one of my favorites, the Hunter." Damian reminded Griffin.

"I'm playing Coach. I'll take your asses down." Marcus stated with confidence through Damian's headpiece.

"Oh yeah?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah." Marcus answered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH?!"

"DOUBLE YEAH!"

"Alright, Alright. Calm down you two because I see Ellis, and I'm about to attack." Damian stated as his Hunter crouched down and pounced on Ellis. "Oh I got Ellis!"

"I just incapacitated Ellis. I think I'm going to kill him." Damian stated, until somebody shot his Hunter, killing it instantly.

"Aw damn it. Who shot me?" Damian asked.

"It was Nick. My screen said 'Nick killed Hunter.' You died from Nick's Chrome Shotgun." Griffin said.

"Hey, I see the Jockey doing nothing. Hey Jockey, don't just stand there and kill somebody." Damian stated as the Jockey got shot by Rochelle.

"Aw fuck it. This guy wasn't worth the shit." Griffin remarked. "Aw shit. Rochelle revived Ellis. Damn it. Fuck."

"Oh fuck yeah. I'm one GOOD special infected." Damian stated as he came back into the game as a Tank.

"HOLLY SHIT! WHO'S THE FUCKING TANK?! AAAAAAAA, I GOT PUNCHED!" Marcus yelled in fear.

"FUCK IT! I'LL SHOVE ROCKS UP YOUR ASS! EAT THIS SHIT!" Damian yelled in excitement as his Tank threw a rock at Marcus' character.

"AW FUCK! I'M INCAPACITATED BY THE TANK! DAMIAN, ATTACK SOMEONE ELSE!" Marcus yelled in anger.

"EAT THIS NICK! THIS IS REVENGE FOR KILLING ME WHEN I WAS THE HUNTER! NOW LOOK AT ME! I'M A FUCKING TANK WITH MUSCLES AND SHIT! AW YES, I INCAPACITATED NICK!" Damian yelled in excitement.

"Oh no you don't, Ellis. You're not going to revive Marcus. Taste some bile." Griffin stated as his Boomer vomited on Ellis and Marcus.

"HEY, YOU GOT ME TOO!" Marcus yelled angrily.

"Two for two. I like that." Griffin said as his Boomer's bile summoned the horde on Ellis and Marcus.

"Damn it. You summoned a horde on me and Ellis." Marcus stated.

"Nobody can stop me now." Griffin stated, until his Boomer got blown up. "Aw who shot me?"

"Rochelle did with her Tactical shotgun." Damian replied as he started to attack Rochelle with the Tank.

"FUCK! YEAH! GET HER, DAMIAN! KILL HER BECAUSE I'M PISSED OFF AS FUCKING HELL!" Griffin yelled in anger.

_See what I mean? He ALWAYS die like that. He plays a Boomer and then somebody shoots him with a Tactical Shotgun. It's just messed up shit._

"Hey, where's Nick? Aw fuck, he's dead." Marcus stated, not excited about what's happening so far.

"I killed him with my Tank." Damian stated as his Tank threw a rock at Rochelle.

"Ellis, revive me. Yes, you're reviving me." Marcus stated, until a Jockey attacked Ellis.

"What the fuck? Who's playing the Jockey?" Marcus asked.

"I am. No reviving for you." Griffin taunted as his Jockey incapacitated Ellis.

"Damn it. Rochelle, you're our only hope." Marcus stated in worry.

"Somebody get her. Hey, I just saw a Spitter spit acid on Rochelle." Damian stated.

"Me too and damn it. Rochelle shot me." Griffin stated unwillingly.

"Go Rochelle. Yes. Revive me so that we can kick their asses." Marcus remarked, until Rochelle got incapacitated by Damian's Tank.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Marcus yelled, losing the game.

"Yeah. In your fucking face." Damian and Griffin happily chanted simultaneously.

"Here we go. Round 2 of 3. Aw yes, I'm Coach." Griffin stated happily.

"And I'm playing Ellis." Damian remarked.

"Games starting in 3, 2, 1. Woo! Woo!" Griffin shouts excitedly.

"Alright, we got our man, Left2Dead playing Nick and some other bitch playing Rochelle." Damian stated.

"Alright, we go and get to the safe house before Marcus has a chance to kill us. Alright, I'm grabbing a myself a fucking mini machine gun." Damian stated as he picked up the machine gun.

"Okay, I'm grabbing a Chrome Shotgun." Griffin stated.

"Okay, I change my mind. I'm also getting the badass Chrome Shotgun." Damian remarked as he picked up the Chrome Shotgun.

"Why hell-o FastRapMelody, TheGriffin, and FistofSteelJustice. This is Left2Dead here. If you saw a Spitter, that was me." Left2Dead stated.

"Yeah I saw you. I see you're playing Nick." Damian replied.

"Yes I am. Some guy named TheAwesomeJohnson is playing Rochelle." Left2Dead stated.

"TheAwesomeJohnson? I heard that he's good at the Call of Duty games." Damian stated.

"Yes he is. Now let's do this!" Left2Dead shouts as he grabbed a Chrome Shotgun.

"Here we go. I see a Smoker." Griffin stated as the Smoker constricted Rochelle.

"Oh my god. What is that tongue twisting pile of shit?" TheAwesomeJohnson asked.

"That's called a Smoker. When you kill it, it releases smoke, making it difficult for you to see." Marcus explained.

"Well it's attacking me with it's long ass tongue." TheAwesomeJohnson pointed out as he got incapacitated. "Damn it, I'm incapacitated."

"Hold on. Eat this you sons-a-bitch." Damian said in a mocking tone of Ellis as he shot the Smoker with the shotgun and revived Rochelle.

"Thanks. Now how do you shoot in this game?" TheAwesomeJohnson asked as he was making Rochelle jump like an idiot.

"You're jumping like you're on a stupid trampoline." Griffin said.

"Oh, so the A button is the jump button. I see." TheAwesomeJohnson stated.

"You should heal first. You're health is dangerously low." Left2Dead remarked.

"Okay." TheAwsomeJohnson said as he healed himself.

"Okay let's get a move on." Damian commanded as he shot a Boomer.

"Ironically, if that was me, I would be pissed." Griffin reminded.

"I know and I SEE A TANK!" Damian yelled in surprise as he wildly shot the Tank with his shotgun.

"WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE TANK?!" Griffin asked in fear as he shot the Tank with his shotgun.

"I AM! YOU ARE GOING TO PERISH!" Marcus answered as his Tank punched TheAwesomeJohnson.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT FUCKING BEHEMOTH?!" TheAwesomeJohnson asked in horror.

"THAT'S A TANK! SHOOT THE DAMN TANK!" Left2Dead yells angrily as he rapidly shot Marcus' Tank with his machine gun as his Tank incapacitated Nick.

"HOW DO I SHOOT IN THIS GAME?!" TheAwesomeJohnson asked while he was jumping like an idiot as Marcus' Tank incapacitated Rochelle.

"WHO'S THE DOUCHEBAG WHO JUST GOT INCAPACITATED?!" Griffin asked in anger as he revived Rochelle.

"I'm not a douche bag. I'm new." TheAwesomeJohnson replied.

"Look man, if you're no good, then why don't you hide until the end?" Left2Dead suggested.

"Alright, I'll crouch behind the…is this a crouch button?" TheAwesomeJohnson asked as he accidentally throw a Molotov.

"Arghh, who threw a Molotov?" Griffin asked.

"Idiot." Left2Dead blurted out.

"Learn how to play."

"Moron."

"You suck." Marcus blurted out.

Damian face palmed himself as he was shaking his head in disbelief as everybody in his team died, including himself playing Ellis.

"Well on the bright side, I killed the Tank." TheAwesomeJohnson stated innocently.

"AND US! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Griffin yelled in anger.

"Don't worry, TheGriffin. We'll win the final round. Just you wait." Damian stated as round 3 started in Left 4 Dead 2 as Damian started playing the Hunter. Griffin started playing the Smoker.

"Alright, I see FistofSteelJustice playing Nick." Griffin said as he used his Smoker's tongue constrict attack on Nick.

"Ahh. Smoker. Somebody shoot him." Marcus said as Griffin's Smoker started clawing him.

"Eat this, TheAwesomeJohnson." Damian stated as his Hunter attacked Coach with the pounce attack and started clawing Coach.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Suck it you fucking douche bag!" Damian shouts as his Hunter incapacitated Coach.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" TheAwesomeJohnson yelled as Coach died.

"Yes. That's for killing us all in the second round." Damian stated as his Hunter climbed up a fence.

"I deserve that." TheAwesoneJohnson admitted.

"How are you doing, TheGriffin?" Damian asked.

"I just incapacitated FistofSteelJustice with the Smoker." Griffin stated as he got shot and died.

"Damn it! Who shot me?" Griffin asked.

"Ellis did with a AK-47 and he's reviving Nick." Left2Dead answered as he was playing a Charger.

"I found Rochelle and I'm going to charge." Left2Dead stated as his Charger used the charge attack and started plumbing Rochelle.

"Rochelle! She's getting plumbed!" Marcus shouts as he tried to find Rochelle, but he got attacked by Damian's Hunter.

"NO! I JUST GOT REVIVED!" Marcus yelled Nick got killed.

"Yeah, Ellis and…" Damian stopped as he saw Left2Dead's Charger killed Rochelle.

"…never mind. Ellis is the only one left." Griffin stated as he played the Jockey as his Jockey attacked Ellis.

"Yeah! Suck it!" Griffin said as he incapacitated Ellis.

"I'll finish this." Damian stated as his Hunter pounced on Ellis and killed him.

"YEAH! WE JUST WON THE FUCKING LAST ROUND!" Damian and Griffin yelled in excitement.

"Good game. Well done. You actually made a comeback. I'm impressed." Marcus stated proudly.

"I'll see you guys in the next Left 4 Dead online match." Left2Dead stated as he logged out.

"TheAwesomeJohnson. You'll learn how to play in offline campaign mode." Griffin tells him.

"Alright. Thank you. See you guys later." TheAwesomeJohnson stated as he logged out.

"Marcus, Griffin? I'll see you in 3 months. Enjoy your summer." Damian said sadly.

"Damian, don't worry. You'll find some new friends to have fun with." Griffin said.

"Thanks. Just to let you guys know, I asked Daisy out and we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Damian then started blushing.

"Aww. Enjoy your summer with her." Griffin teased.

"I will. See you soon." Damian said, not taking what Griffin said as an offence as he turned off his Xbox 360 as his treble clef headpiece stopped glowing green.

Damian jumped on his bed and looked out the window, seeing the Montagues mansion 5 blocks away from his house.

"Good night, Daisy." Damian said as he lie down on his bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Damian's mother was making cinnamon pancakes as Cécile and Damian walked down stairs and sat down on the chair, close to the table.

"Morning Damian. Morning Cécile. How did you two sleep?" Damian's mother asked.

"I slept good. I have new ideas for fashion. I would like the girls to like muah." Cécile answered.

"Wonderful. I hope your friends like the idea. What about you, Damian? How did you sleep?" Damian's mother asked the Meloetta.

"I slept fine. My friends left the city to have fun on their summer vacation. Now I'm alone." Damian stated in sadness.

"Aw brother Damian. Don't feel lonely. You'll will make new friends." Cécile remarked.

"Thanks Cécile. Griffin said that I should be looking for new friends, but I don't know where to start." Damian stated depressingly.

Cécile placed her hoof on Damian's chin and lifted his head, making him look at her in her eyes.

"I know you'll find friends. You play with pokemon all around the world on you Xbox 360 I got you for your 10th birthday. You need to find friends outside the house and outside of school." Cécile stated.

Damian started to smile. "Thanks Juliet. You really think I could find new friends?"

"Oui, oui. You can find new friends." Cécile replied.

"Thanks sis." Damian said as he kissed Juliet on her cheek.

Klaus walked down stairs to the kitchen as he looked at Damian with a smile on his face.

"Morning cuz. How's your sleep?" Damian asked.

"I slept good. I hope we don't get any problems with the Montagues today." Klaus answered as he grabbed a jug of orange juice and grabbed a glass cup.

"And by 'we,' you mean you and my big brother, Scott?" Damian questioned.

"Yes. You're mother told me that you're dating Daisy Montague." Klaus mentions as he poured the orange juice in the glass cup.

"Yes she did. You're not mad, are you?" Damian asked, worried.

"No I'm not mad. I like Daisy. She's harmless, adorable, and sensitive. I see no problem with you dating Daisy." Klaus answered as he drank his orange juice.

"Thanks cuz. I'll do anything to make her happy." Damian remarked.

"I know you will. Want me to take you to school for your History Club?" Klaus asked.

"No thanks. I'm good." Damian replied as his mom placed a plate of cinnamon pancakes in front of him.

"Mmmm. That pile of cinnamon shit smells good." Damian commented as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Now Damian, you know the rules. No swearing in the dining table." Damian's mother sterly told Damian.

"Sorry mom." Damian nervously apologized.

At the school, Damian was at the History Club reading a history book about the wars that happened in the past. The club is 5 minutes before it ends.

"Now, if you want, you can keep your history books for the summer. I would like them back when the new year starts." A Pangoro teacher stated in a deep male voice.

"Mr. Anthony, I would like to take my History book for the summer." Damian remarked.

"Go ahead, Capulet. I would like to have it back when the new school year starts." Mr. Anthony mentions.

"I'll bring it back. Don't worry." Damian replied as the school bell rang.

"Class dismissed. Have a great summer." Mr. Anthony stated as he locked the door.

"Mr. Anthony? Have a good summer." Damian told Mr. Anthony.

"Hey, you too." Mr. Anthony remarked as he walked away.

Damian was about to leave the school until he saw a bunch of school kids gathered around on the news board.

"Mmm. Something good or bad must have attracted the students into reading about it. I better go see what it is." Damian curiously stated as he walked into the crowd.

"Excuse me? Can someone tell me what's all the ruckus?"

"It's that news article right there." A male Dewott student answered as he pointed at a article.

Damian saw the article and became shocked, eyes widen open. The article was titled "Aria Meloetta makes a beautiful arrival in Pokemon Valley."

"I can't believe it." Damian said in disappointment.

"I know. I can't believe the one and only Aria Meloetta is here. I can't wait to see her in person." A female Espeon student stated excitedly as Vice Principal Gordon came.

"Alright everyone, time to go home. Have a wonderful summer vacation." Vice Principal Gordon stated.

Damian walked outside the door as he took out his cell phone. It was a Samsung Galaxy 4S.

"Hey Scott, can you come and pick me up?" Damian asked.

"You will? Thanks." Damian said with gratitude as he hanged up and sat down on the school bench, waiting for Scott.

_Aria Meloetta? I can't believe it. You are probably wondering why am I disappointed. The fact that Aria Meloetta is in the city of Pokemon Valley, she's just a complete slut. She eats vanilla icing. You probably think that's a stupid reason to not like her, or hate her, or call her a slut. Noooo. Aria Meloetta is a slut because she has sex with icing, and that's a good reason not to like her. Rubs it on her fucking privates. It's fucking gross as shit. Now she's probably at a dark alley right now, rubbing that icing on her fucking privates. How do I know this you ask? I know this because it was on the news one time, like 2 years ago. I HATE Aria Meloetta. She's never going to change her horny ways. Fuck it! It's bad enough that I'm in the middle of a family feud between my family and Daisy's family, but now, this is just great. It's SO fucking great. The fact that a whore is in the city and probably found a place to settle in. Maybe most Meloettas are like Aria Meloetta, but me, I'm more of a Meloetta who would pick a fight with anyone. I'm so strong, awesome, and badass. I can kick anybody's ass. Aria Meloetta never met me, but someday, she will._

A Feraligatr walked up and saw Damian and walked up to him and in a tough male voice, he said, "Hey there. How's my favorite Meloetta doing? How the final day at the History Club?"

Damian looked up at the Feraligatr. The Feraligatr was holding a sports bag that didn't smell like gym socks and he was wearing a football shirt that has the number 36 on it.

"Thanks for picking me up, big brother." Damian said in sadness as he slouched off of the school bench and stand up on his feet.

"Aww. Are you still upset about your friends leaving for their summer vacation?" The Feraligatr asked sadly, now known as Damian's brother.

"No it's not that. Cécile helped me get over it. It's just the fact that another Meloetta arrived in the city." Damian answered.

"Are you talking about Aria Meloetta?" Damian's brother asked.

"Yes. Things just got worse. First our family is fighting against the Montagues and now that slutty bitch is here." Damian answered as he started walking home. Damian's brother followed him.

"Aria Meloetta? That bitch is just a freakin' slut. I don't even like her. She's just a Meloetta who buys vanilla icing and fucks with it. You think I would enjoy that?" Damian's brother asked as he bumped into a street light pole.

"Hehehe. No, but you bumping into that street light made me feel a little better about this." Damian laughed.

"Very funny, but yes. I wouldn't enjoy that crap. It's just freakin' gross. Come on, let's go to Iyce's Vanillux Delight." Damian's brother stated.

Damian started to smile. "Alright big bro. You win my happiness. Let's go."

"Atta boy. That's my little brother." Damian's brother stated as he picked up Damian up high.

"Hey! What the fuck?! Put me down!" Damian shouts happily.

"Sorry brother, but my name isn't Scott because of this, I got the name because I'm a college jock in football." Damian's brother stated, now known as Scott as he gently put Damian down on the sidewalk.

"Let's just go." Damian said.

"Alright." Scott remarked as he followed Damian.

_That's my big brother, Scott. He graduated high school 2 years. He's in college right now for 1 year. He's a football player. He a college jock. If you saw him bumped into a street light, that's proof that he's clumsy. One time on my 6th birthday, Scott was taking my birthday cake to the table and he tripped over my skateboard and splat the cake on me. My parents thought I was going to cry, but I wasn't. I just laughed and wiped the cake off of my face and licked it off. Normally, when you get hit in the face with pie or cake and you were a little boy or girl, you would start crying. My big brother is clumsy sometimes. He's not accident prone or anything like that._

At Iyce's Vanilluxe Delight, Damian and Scott was about to go inside until they saw Aria Meloetta inside. Nobody else is inside.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Scott asked.

"Here we are, about to have some ice cream and frozen yogurt until this slutty freak show comes and tries to make us pissed off." Damian stated.

"I don't know why she's here, but I don't want to know what it is." Scott remarked.

"Oh I already know why she's here." Damian affirmed as he put his head on the window.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm trying to listen. Now shhh." Damian commanded as he tried to listen to the inside of the ice cream and frozen yogurt emporium.

Inside Iyce's, Aria Meloetta was looking at the menu. She thought long and hard about what to have as she scanned through the many delicious options to choose from. Some were frozen yogurt and some were ice cream. She eyed one flavor called Vanilla of Heaven and she was intrigued by that title. Her stomach growled even louder as she crossed her legs with anticipation, unbeknownst to Iyce, of course.

"Is that really Vanilla?" Meloetta asked, keeping her composure as much as she could. Iyce chuckled as he floated over to it.

"It's our newest flavor of frozen yogurt. So far, only three pokémon have tried it already. It's… not selling very well, I'm afraid."

_"Although, those 3 pokemon that tried the new flavor was my best customers. Capulet and his friends. That foul mouth male Meloetta and his friends had a stupid competition with the Vanilla of Heaven for a prank pizza and I have to admit, it was very funny." _Iyce thought to himself.

"Awww, I'm so sorry to hear that. Maybe I can make it a little better. I'll try it in a large size please."

"LARGE?! Are you sure? This flavor just came out two days ago! You have no idea what it tastes like."

"I know, but I see the price for a large frozen yogurt." Meloetta pointed one of her paddle shaped hands towards the menu board behind the counter and saw that the price for a large frozen yogurt was 700 Pokedollars. "I'm sure you could use it raise up its sale, even by just a tiny bit."

"Uh…" Iyce was speechless. He couldn't believe that this brand new pokémon would already agree to buy the biggest cup of his newest frozen yogurt flavor. He was about to suggest a smaller size, but he saw that desperate look in her beautiful blue eyes. "…very well. That'll be 700 pokedollars please."

"Thank you so much." Meloetta pulled out a bag full of the currency and pulled out seven 100 pokedollar coins before sliding them up to Iyce and he paid it all out before he floated back over to the Vanilla of Heaven flavor to fill up the unusually huge cup with the frozen yogurt. "It won't be a waste, I promise."

"Humph! It better not." Iyce muttered low enough for Meloetta not to hear, but…

"I heard that."

"Damn it!"

"What's going on in there?" Scott asked.

"Meloetta is ordering Iyce's new Vanilla of Heaven flavor. She ordered the largest size of the flavor." Damian answered.

"Are you kidding me?! The largest fucking size of that flavor?! Large sized ice cream and frozen yogurt cost 700 pokedollars!" Scott shouted quietly for nobody to hear.

"Would you shut the fuck up?! Iyce is doing Meloetta's request. But she'll never finish that size of frozen yogurt." Damian stated.

"Didn't you dare Marcus into eating a large size chocolate ice cream without stopping one time?" Scott asked.

"Yes and he lost. So he had to wear a shirt that says 'I'm a mama's boy' on it. Everybody in the school laughed. He didn't even care." Damian responded.

"Hehe. I remember that. It was hilarious." Scott remarked.

"Shh. Iyce just gave Meloetta her request." Damian stated, looking carefully on the window.

"MMmmmmm!" Meloetta purred as she just took in her first spoonful and savored the super sweet vanilla flavor. It was literally making her taste buds have numerous orgasms within her mouth and she rolled her eyes back in pure bliss as she felt that. "Sooooooo creamy… sooooo tasty… so… so…" She paused as she finally swallowed and crossed her legs even tighter beneath the counter, feeling an intense tingling sensation in her crotch. "…oooh, Arceus! This is soooo good! I can't see why it's not selling so well."

"Easy for you to say. It's only not selling well because of how much vanilla extract I placed in there to make it unique." Iyce explained. "The original vanilla flavor frozen yogurt has only about five teaspoons of the flavor extract while this one you're trying happens to have ten times that many teaspoons."

"WOW! That's why it taste so… mmmmm…" Meloetta was started to get in her own little erotic world as she continued to take her sweet time taking in this extreme vanilla flavor. Her closed eyes made the moment seem even more sensual at this point and this was confusing Iyce as he continued to watch her enjoy his newest creation. "…ohhh, shit…"

"Uh… are you okay, Meloetta?"

"Huh?" She finally snapped out of it and realized where she was as she opened her eyes and looked at how disturbed the Vanilluxe looked. "Oh! I'm sorry. Did I scare you a little?"

"A little is a bit of an understatement. I'm glad you like it, but don't over do it."

"It's impressive! I love it! I think I'll take it with me." With that being said, Meloetta kept a cheerful face as she kept her horny feelings to herself while she was about to float out of the restaurant with her frozen yogurt floating before her, thanks to her Psychic.

"Oh shit. Meloetta's coming out of the emporium! Hide behind that wall!" Damian shouts at Scott as he turned invisible.

"But…" Scott stopped as Damian pushed him.

_"I said hide behind the fucking wall!" _Damian demanded as he pushed Scott behind the wall.

Meloetta walked out of Iyce's Vanilluxe Delight as she looked around.

"Huh. I thought I heard voices. Meh. Probably just my imagination." Meloetta stated as she continued to walk out of the emporium with her large size cup of frozen yogurt next to her, carrying it with her psychic of course.

Damian turned visible and Scott popped out of the wall. "Woo. That was close. If Meloetta noticed us, we would be in a sticky situation."

"I know. Come on, let's get our ice cream." Scott stated as he and Damian went inside the emporium.

At the Capulet house, Scott was practicing his throwing technique for football, Klaus was sharpening his blades in case the Montagues threaten him, Cécile was making new clothes in her room, and Damian was playing Left 4 Dead 2, the Parish campaign, chapter 5, the Bridge, with help from Left2Dead, TheAwesomeJohnson, and TheFlamingDeath. Damian is playing Coach, Left2Dead is playing Rochelle, TheAwesomeJohnson is playing Ellis, and TheFlamingDeath is playing Nick.

"Alright guys. I don't want to fail this time. We are going to pass the Parish campaign and kick that Tank's ass." Damian stated.

"You said it. I never passed the Parish because of the Tank. Now with your help, we are unbeatable." Left2Dead remarked confidently.

"I now know how to play and I've beaten Dead Center, Swamp Fever, and Hard Rain. I can't beat Dark Carnival because of the horde in the Concert chapter, and I forgot to mention the Tank. Maybe you can help me when we beat the Parish." TheAwesomeJohnson stated.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to read my history book. Maybe tomorrow." Damian replied.

"Sure. I can wait, even if you can't make it." TheAwesomeJohnson stated.

"Thanks buddy." Damian thanked.

"I will bring death on the Tank for knocking me off of the bridge and making me die. YOU WILL DIE TANK!" TheFlamingDeath yelled with confidence.

"Here we go. The bridge is down. Let's shoot some asses!" Damian shouted as he shot a zombie in the head with a Sniper Rifle.

"Alright. I see the same truck before the Tank came. Everybody grab a weapon that is strong enough to kill the Tank." TheAwesomeJohnson commanded as he made Ellis grab a Combat Shotgun.

"Alright, I'm going to kill some motherfuckers with this." Damian stated as he grabbed an AK-47.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Left2Dead yells as he also grabbed an AK-47.

"I'm going to beat that Tank in the ass with this piece of shit." TheFlamingDeath stated as he grabbed a Combat Shotgun.

"I SEE THE TANK! SHOOT IT!" Damian yelled in fear as he rapidly shot the Tank with the AK-47.

"Give me your best shot." TheFlamingDeath taunted as he shot the Tank with his Combat Shotgun, but the Tank hit Nick and made him fall off of the bridge and die. "FUCK!"

"We lost TheFlamingDeath. Kill the Tank. Avoid the cars he throws." TheAwesomeJohnson commanded as he threw a Molotov at the Tank.

"Good plan. Shoot the Tank while he's on fire." Damian commanded as he rapidly shot the Tank with the AK-47, but got incapacitated by the Tank, who threw a rock at Rochelle.

"Damn it. I also got incapacitated. Awesome Johnson, you're our only hope." Left2Dead stated as TheAwesomeJohnson revived Rochelle and then revived Coach.

"Thanks. Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Damian shouted as the Tank hit a car and hit all 3 survivors, incapacitating all 3 survivors.

"OH FUCK YOU TANK!" Damian, Left2Dead, and TheAwesomeJohnson yells in anger simultaneously.

"FastRapMelody, we'll do this tomorrow. I'm tired." Left2Dead stated.

"Alright. Tomorrow, we will kick that Tank's ass like how our moms hit us when we were little kids." Damian stated.

"Alright. See ya." Left2Dead said as he logged off. Damian turned off his Xbox 360 and started reading his history book.

_"And after the war, the mayor of Castellia City decided to make peace with Nimbasa City and end the war and Nimbasa City agreed to it and they lived in peace." _Damian finished reading as he turned the page.

"I'm so glad I took this with permission. This is like looking at history in my head." Damian started to image the history he just finished reading.

"I can see history in my own room. My imagination is powerful, isn't it?" Damian's imagination stopped as he turned back to his history book.

"Next history is…'The Darrow War.' Interesting." Damian stated as he started reading.

_"The Darrow War is a war between 2 families in Johto. The feuding families are the Starlings and the Simmons. The war lasted for 5 years, but the feud ended after one of the children of both families died." _Damian read.

"This family feud ended after their children died? That's just fucked up." Damian remarked as he turned back to his book.

_"The former feuding families made up and created a ring that has the power to STOP FAMILY FEUDS AND PREVENT FUTURE FEUDS!" _Damian loudly read in surprise.

_"They called the ring the Darrow Family War ring. It was created 1,000 years ago. 900 years later, the ring broke apart and the 6 pieces spread in the city of Pokemon Valley in Unova. A man in the Simmons family named Marco made a prophecy that a very special pokemon and his friends and family will find the 6 pieces and stop the family feud that's happening in his or her time." _Damian closed his history book and put it in his closet and jump on the top of his desk.

"I swear by the name of Arceus, I will find the 6 pieces of the Darrow Family War ring and end the family feud between my family, the Capulets, and Daisy's family, the Montagues! I can't live in this feud any longer! I promise myself, my family, my girlfriend's family, the city of Pokemon Valley, and Arceus that I will find the 6 pieces of the Darrow Family War ring and end the family feud once and for all!" Damian shouted as Klaus entered his room.

"Did you just promise Arceus something?" Klaus asked.

"Yes I did." Damian said.

"What did you promise him?" Klaus asked.

"I promised him that I would find the 6 pieces of the Darrow Family War ring." Damian answered.

This left Klaus speechless, and not to mention extremely shocked. He looked around to see if anybody else was around.

"Okay. I'm not suppose to talk about this, but it's best for your parents to know." Klaus whispered.

"Why?" Damian asked.

"The 6 pieces of the Darrow Family War ring is impossible to find. They tried to find it before you were born, but they failed. Marco Simmons made a prophecy that a very special pokemon and his friends and family will find the 6 pieces." Klaus explained.

"I know that." Damian said.

Klaus sighed. "Damian, between you, me, your parents, and Daisy, that very special pokemon...is YOU."

Damian was speechless.

"I think it's best for your parents to know that you want to find the 6 pieces of the Darrow Family War ring."


	2. The First Piece and New Friends

"DAMIAN WANT TO DO WHAT?!" Damian's mother and father questionably yelled simultaneously.

"He want's to find the 6 pieces of the Darrow Family War ring." Tybalt said.

"But it can't be done. We tried but we couldn't find them. Besides, too dangerous." Damian's dad said.

"Aw come on uncle. Damian could be the special pokemon in the prophecy Marco Simmons predicted." Tybalt said.

Damian's father floated in place in silence.

"If that is true, then I guess Damian can look for the pieces of the ring, but I want you to keep a close eye on him. I don't want him to get hurt or killed." Damian's father said.

"Alright. I'll look after him." Tybalt said.

* * *

It was 6:24 pm as Damian exited the gate from his family's mansion as he walked to Daisy's mansion.

Damian took a deep breath and ran the door bell.

The door bell sounded like an orchestra made by Mozart.

The silver gates opened as Damian entered the Montague's property.

Damian knocked on the door.

"Hold on. I'll be there in a moment." A handsome male voice said.

Damian floated there in place, looking at the time on his Galaxy 4S.

The doors opened as a Daisy's father walked out and saw Damian.

"Damian Capulet? I'm surprised to see you here." Daisy's father said.

"Surprised huh? I never set foot in your property before, until now. I'm here to see Daisy." Damian said.

"Alright. Come in, but don't touch anything. They're very fragile." Daisy's father said.

The outside of the Montague's house was nice, but the inside?

The inside looked so beautiful.

Painting of the family members of the Montagues all over the walls.

The floor tiles showed Damian's reflection.

The living room had a large diamond encrusted flat screen TV and beautiful silver paint on the walls.

And the kitchen had a reflecting silver refrigerator and a silver oven and a large family table with a bouquet of Gracidea flowers as a center piece.

_"Holy shit. The inside of the Montague's home is fucking amazing." _Damian thought.

"Daisy is at the basement with her cousin." Daisy's father said.

"Thanks. Where's the basement?" Damian polity asked.

"Go through the living room and stop at the second door you see." Daisy's father said.

"Got it. Thanks." Damian said as he was about to walk away to the basement.

"Oh, if you want, you can stay here for the night." Daisy's father said.

Damian stopped after hearing that.

"Really? My parents know I'm here, but if I'm sleeping over here, I have to let them know." Damian said.

"Don't worry. I'll let them know. If I get into a fight with your father, it'll be worth it." Daisy's father said.

Damian started to smile.

"Thank you Lord Montague." Damian said as he walked away.

* * *

In the basement, Daisy was with her cousin, who was a Gallade.

"So are you sure you want to do this?" The Gallade asked in a calm male voice.

"Absolutely. I will find those pieces and stop this feud." Daisy said.

"Daisy? Are you in here?" Damian asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Damian? What are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

"There's something important I need to tell you." Damian said.

"Ahh. Looks like you're not the only one who promise Arceus something." The Gallade said.

"Promise? Daisy, what is Benvolio talking about?" Damian asked.

"I promised Arceus that I would find the 6 pieces of the Darrow Family War ring." Daisy said.

"Hey, so did I. I wanted to tell you, but looks like you found out already." Damian asked.

"I told her. She was watching your brother, Scott arguing with her sister, Courtney. She was crying because she wants the feud to stop, so I told her everything about the Darrow Family War ring and the 6 pieces scattered all over Pokemon Valley." The Gallade explained, now known as Benvolio.

"I understand. Let's go on our search in the morning. I'll go to the PokéMarket to get some food and drinks in the morning." Damian said.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll be waiting at your home." Benvolio said as he walked upstairs.

"Your cousin is really nice to me." Damian said.

"He's nice to everyone. He's more of a peaceful being that doesn't want to pick a fight with random pokemon." Daisy said.

"Oh you know me. I would fight anybody that tries to hurt or kill me." Damian said.

"I know." Daisy said as she kissed Damian on the cheek, making him blush.

"H-H-H-H-Hey. You kissed me." Damian said with a cute blush on his face.

"I know. You might want to get some sleep. Doesn't your parents know you're here?" Daisy asked.

"Yes and I'm sleeping over with you. Your dad is probably talking to my dad and having an argument right now, but he said it's worth it since he likes me." Damian said.

"Oh. Sleep over. You can sleep in my room. I have a bunk bed." Daisy said as she walked upstairs.

Damian followed, but he had this in his mind.

_"Have fucking mercy."_

* * *

Upstairs in the Montagues home, Daisy and Damian walked around and stopped at a door shaped like a tiara.

"This tiara shaped door is my room. My mom and dad think of me as a princess." Daisy said as she opened the door as she and Damian entered the room.

"Holy shit." Damian said.

Daisy's room looks exactly like Damian's room, but the color of the wall is green instead of light blue.

Her Xbox 360 is black with a silver connection headphone.

And her bed is what she said, a bunk bed.

Everything else is the same like Damian's room.

"Like what you see? My room is impressive, right?" Daisy questioned.

"Holy shit. Daisy, your room looks exactly like my room, except my walls are light blue, my Xbox 360 is white, and I don't have a bunk bed. Plus, I don't have a Xbox connection headphone." Damian explained.

"You don't have headphones for your Xbox 360? Why?" Daisy asked.

"At first I wanted one, until I found out that my headpiece on the side of my head can act like one." Damian explained.

"Wow. That's so cool. You want to play my Xbox?" Daisy asked.

"I liked to, but I didn't bring my controller. Plus, I need some sleep so that I could wake up in the morning." Damian said.

"Alright. I understand. Get some sleep so that you can go to the PokéMarket." Daisy said.

"So, which bunk should I sleep in? The top of bottom?" Damian asked.

"Well I normally sleep on the bottom, but since you're here for the night, I sleep on the top." Daisy said.

"Okay. Thanks." Damian said as he lie down on the bed and put a blanket over himself.

"Good night, Daisy." Damian said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Daisy walked up to Damian and kissed his cheek, making Damian smile in a cute way.

"Good night, Prince Damian." Daisy said as she started playing Dead Space on her Xbox 360.

* * *

Damian woke up to see that he was in a fiery world.

He sees a red ring with small white skulls on it, but he also sees a large, giant behemoth with a metal claw and big muscles.

The big behemoth was holding Daisy in his metal claw.

He also sees a Politoed, Aria Meloetta, and a Oshawott unconscious.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The behemoth roared as he was running towards Damian like a Charger from Left 4 Dead 2.

"Stop running. I'm warning you." Damian said in fear.

The behemoth still was charging as it was going to attack Damian.

"No stay back. I'm warning you. Stop." Damian said in fear.

The behemoth stopped charging as it punched Damian into a wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Damian woke up.

He looked around to see he was back at Daisy's room.

He looked at himself.

He wasn't covered in scars or blood.

"It was just a nightmare, but why was Aria Meloetta, a Politoed, a Oshawott, and Daisy doing in my dream?" Damian asked.

He saw the time.

It was 7:30 am.

He got out of bed and flew up to the bunk bed above him and saw Daisy sleeping there.

"Oh fuck. It was a dream. I better go to the PokéMarket and get some food." Damian said as he opened the window, but stopped as he saw a stack of paper on Daisy's desk.

"I might want to let Daisy know where I am before I leave."

* * *

It was 8:00 am as Damian arrived at the PokéMarket.

"I would have Lord Montague walk me here, but this is more important than ruining his beauty sleep." Damian said.

Damian stopped at the front door of the PokéMarket as the front doors opened as he saw a bunch of Flying Type Pokemon, like Skarmorys, Swellows, Fearows, and Xatus.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Damian said, making the Flying Types hear him.

"THERE SHE IS!" A Skarmory shouted as the Flying Types flew at him and stopped in front of Damian.

"You better buy us that new frozen yogurt or we'll hurt you in ways you'll feel pain at." A Xatu said in a British girl accent.

"Fuck off!" Damian shouted as he pushed the Xatu away from him.

"I'm not buying Vanilla of Heaven for you right now. I have better thing to do right now. So why don't you bitches get out of my fucking way and get your own fucking Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt with your own fucking money."

The female Flying types was speechless, not to mention, extremely offended and pissed off.

"GET HER!" A Skarmory yelled angrily as she and other Skarmorys was going to attack Damian with Steel Wing.

"Oh you're going to wish you never messed with me." Damian said as he dodged all of the Steel Wings as he grabbed one of the Skarmory's steel clawed feet as he smashed her around like a rag doll.

"Ohh. I'm physically and emotionally hurt." The Skarmory said as Damian threw her at the other female Skarmorys, knocking them all out of the sky and crash into the ground.

The other Flying types got pissed off as they all used Wing Attack, but Damian dodged and turned into his Pirouette Form.

"I'm beginning to feel like a rap god, rap god." Damian sang out in a fast rap tempo as he used Ice Punch one of the Fearows and made her frozen solid.

Damian picked up the frozen Fearow and threw her at the other Fearows, making the ice break apart and knock them all out of the sky and crash into the ground.

The Swellows started using Air Cutter, but Damian used Close Combat to block.

"How could I not blow when I can drop F-bombs." Damian sang out in the same fast rap tempo as he used Thunder on the Swellows, knocking them out and crash into the ground.

Finally, the Xatus used Psyshock, but Damian dodged and used Thunder, but the Xatus dodged.

The Xatus started to use Wing Attack, but Damian was using Close Combat to make the Xatus off their guard.

"PUT THEM ALL ON THE LINE, ADD AN AK-47, A REVOLVER AND A NINE!" Damian sang out in a fast rap tempo as he rapidly used Ice Punch like he's using Close Combat.

The Xatus was punched out of the PokéMarket as Damian used Thunder, knocking out the Xatus.

Damian turned back to his Aria Form as he used Psychic to pick up the Xatus, Fearows, Swellows, and Skarmorys and stuck them together like a ball as he used Ice Punch, making all of the Flying types frozen solid as he used his Psychic to throw them in the forest.

"YEAH! NEXT TIME, THINK AGAIN WHEN YOU MESS WITH DAMIAN CAPULET!" Damian yelled.

Damian turned around and he flew right into a Abomasnow's tough-as-ice face first before he reacted, bumping his head into the ceiling.

"Arghh! SHIT! FUCK!" Damian yelled in pain.

"Sorry miss. I didn't mean to startle you. I just heard a lot of fighting, so I came out of my office to see what was going on and I saw you, standing in front of the entrance." The Abomasnow said in a gruff male voice.

Damian looked at the Abomasnow.

The Abomasnow looked normal, except he was wearing a business bow tie.

"That fighting was me. I was fighting some annoying Flying Types because they want my money for some Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt." Damian said.

"Ahh. You must be Aria Meloetta." The Abomasnow said in anger.

"WHAT?! OH HELL NO I'M NOT, NOR I EVER WANT TO BE A FUCKING SLUTTY WHORE!" Damian yelled angrily as he picked up a rock and threw it.

"O…Kay. Sorry about that. You just look like her, but your attitude? Holy shit." The Abomasnow said.

"Sorry. You just pissed me off a little." Damian said.

"I'm sorry about that. I just don't like Aria Meloetta. My name is Snowshard." The Abomasnow said, now known as Snowshard.

"Nice to meet you, Snowshard. My name is Damian. Damian Capulet." Damian greeted himself to Snowshard.

"Capulet? One of the feuding families in the city?" Snowshard asked.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you. I'm just here to get some food and drinks and I'll be on my way." Damian said.

"Well, I am the big boss of the PokéMarket. Come in and get whatever you like." Snowshard said as he let Damian in the market.

"You probably know that my parents are millionaires. They have a shit load of money." Damian said.

"I know that. No normal pokemon can live in a mansion without that amount of money." Snowshard said as Damian used his Psychic to grab bread, Oran Berries, and Cheri Berries.

"I know, right? You don't mind if I check your storage area, do you?" Damian asked.

"I don't mind. Go ahead." Snowshard said as Damian went into the storage room as the automatic doors opened.

Damian noticed all of the stacks of cardboard boxes.

"Oh this is going to be a fucking slam duAAAAAAAAA!" Damian screamed as he slipped and fell on his back on the cold floor.

Snowshard heard Damian scream and ran over to him as he found him on the floor, but the floor was covered in golden icing.

"Are you okay?" Snowshard asked.

"Yeah I fine. I just slipped and fell on the floor." Damian said as he got up on his feet.

"Why is there Vanilla of Heaven flavored icing on the floor?" Snowshard asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Damian said as he looked down at the floor.

He had a disgusted look on his face.

"AAAAA! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS WET PILE OF SHIT DOING HERE?!" Damian yelled as he placed his hand on the icing and examined it.

"Well? Where did the icing came from? Obviously the Dairy aisle, but how did it get from the Dairy aisle to here?" Snowshard asked.

Damian finished examining the icing as he splat it on the floor.

"Aria Meloetta was here and she fucked herself with the icing." Damian said.

"Shit. There's a good reason to not like Aria Meloetta. Thank you for figuring it out. You are nothing like Aria Meloetta." Snowshard said.

"No I'm nothing like her. I'm more of a Meloetta who can fight anybody." Damian said.

"So you're more of a gang banger? Pokemon that is in a gang and fight random pokemon" Snowshard asked.

"Well I'm sort of a gang banger. I'm not in a gang, but I love to fight." Damian said as he just realized the groceries he's going to buy.

"I almost forgot. How much money do I have to pay for the bread, Oran Berries, and Cheri Berries?" Damian asked.

"Well, since you found out that Meloetta was here and fucked herself with icing without paying for it, the groceries you're buying is on the house." Snowshard said.

"Really? I'm getting it for free?" Damian questioned.

"Yes and …" Snowshard stopped as he grabbed a ladder and climbed up and grabbed a box.

"…this box of fruit, water, and all kinds of berries for free." Snowshard finished.

"Wow. Thank you. It won't be a waste for what I'm going to do this summer." Damian said as he carried the bread, Oran Berries, Cheri Berries, and the box of fruits and berries with his Psychic and left the PokéMarket.

* * *

At the Capulet mansion, Benvolio, Daisy, and Tybalt was outside the gates as Damian flew down towards them.

"Wow. When you said you're going to buy food and water, you _really _mean it." Daisy said.

"Aw shit. It was nothing." Damian said.

"Damian, there's something I forgot to give you before you left the mansion last night." Tybalt said as he gave Damian a special GPS.

"What's this for, cuz?" Damian asked.

"That GPS is going to help you find the pieces, if it works that is." Tybalt said.

"It's working. What do you mean by that?" Damian asked.

"When your parents was looking for the 6 pieces of the ring, that GPS never found one. _Never _found even one piece. So if the prophecy is true, it could be possible that you can find one piece of the Darrow Family War ring." Tybalt explained.

"I see. Tell me, how do I know if this thing find a piece?" Damian asked.

"If it starts beeping fast and loud and the screen is flashing one of these colors on the specific location, that means that a ring piece is close to where you are." Tybalt explained.

"So what are the 6 pieces of the Darrow Family War ring?" Damian asked.

"You already know there are 6 pieces, but the 6 pieces are the Red Ring of Death, the Blue Bezzle of Life, the Green Necklace of War, the Blood Bottle, the Wand of Darkness, and finally, the Gold Chains of Destruction." Tybalt explained.

"So a red light means the Red Ring of Death, a blue light means the Blue Bezzle of Life, green light means the Green Necklace of War, dark red means the Blood Bottle, purple means the Wand of Darkness, and gold means the Gold Chains of Destruction. I get it." Damian said.

"Good luck. You're going to need it." Benvolio said.

"Aren't you guys coming with me and Daisy?" Damian said.

"We could, but I have something important to do with you father." Tybalt said.

"And I have to run some errands." Benvolio said.

"Good luck to the both of you." Tybalt said as he entered the Capulet mansion and Benvolio gave Daisy a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Alright Daisy, let go ring piece hunting." Damian said as he went into the forest that's close to Rainbow Park.

"Hey. Wait for me." Daisy said as she followed Damian into the forest.

* * *

It was 8:30 am as Damian and Daisy was walking in circles in the forest as Damian was drinking a bottle of water while looking at his GPS Tybalt gave him.

"Damian, it's been a half hour. Maybe Tybalt's right, we'll never find those pieces." Daisy said.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but I'm not giving up." Damian said.

"I'm not giving up either, but can we at least take a break?" Daisy said.

"Yeah. Let's take a break." Damian said.

Damian stopped and lie his head on a large tree branch that was on the grassy ground.

"I'm going to take a nap. If the GPS starts beeping, wake me up." Damian said as he closed his eyes.

"You want me to carry you?" Daisy asked.

"Are you sure about that? You're smaller than me." Damian said in his sleep.

"Well you're taking a nap and I could carry you so that we can lo-"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"That better not be my phone." Damian said.

Daisy looked at the GPS as she heard it beep and she saw a red light on the screen of the GPS.

"Oh my Arceus. Damian, a ring piece is near by." Daisy said, making Damian wake up.

"What? Seriously?" Damian asked as he picked up the GPS.

"Holy shit. You're right. We got to go there. The GPS says that the…Red Ring of Death is at the Poliwag farm." Damian said as he grabbed Daisy and flew away to the Poliwag farm.

* * *

Damian and Daisy arrived at the Poliwag farm as Damian landed at the front door of a log cabin that was close to the Poliwag farm.

Damian gently put Daisy down as he placed the left side of his head at the door to the log cabin.

"Is there anybody in there?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. I hear cooking and talking. I'm going to knock." Damian said.

"Hey Damian. Look what I found." Daisy said as Damian turned around to face Daisy.

"An icing covered root? Aria Meloetta was here too? What's next, Meloetta living in this log cabin?" Damian said as he knocked on the door to the log cabin.

"Oshawott, can you get the door?" A comedic male voice said.

"Can you get it? I'm busy right now." Oshawott said.

"Fuck you man. I'm more busy than you." The comedic male voice said.

"Yeah! Well I'm watching cartoons!" Oshawott shouted.

"GET THE FUCKING DOOR!" The comedic male voice said angrily.

"Either they're gay or they're house mates." Damian said.

"I'm going with the second choice." Daisy said.

"Me too." Damian said.

The locks turned as the door opened as a Oshawott came out of the log cabin.

"Fucking frog. Telling me what to do." Oshawott said as he turned his head to face Damian and Daisy.

"Whoa. Hello there." Oshawott greeted, slightly blushing.

"Hi. My name is Daisy Montague and this is Damian Capulet." Daisy said.

"Hello Daisy and Damian. My name is Oshawott. Can I help you with anything?" Oshawott asked.

"Save it, Oshawott. I'm here to look for something." Damian said as he floated inside the log cabin.

The outside of the log cabin looked like a traditional log cabin, but the inside, it actually looked like any regular suburban home…and it was more than enough for Oshawott and his house mate. The cabin had a kitchen with the most expensive appliances imaginable while the living room held in just as much luxury, especially with a huge 90 inch 1080p High Definition television! And even upstairs, it had three bedrooms, all with waterbeds, and two bathrooms, plus a third small one with just a sink and a toilet in the lower floor.

"Nice place, but my mansion is better both inside and out." Damian said as he looked at his GPS, that was still locating the Red Ring of Death.

"Uhh. Between you and me, your friend Damian is very pretty. She's like lighting my heart on fire." Oshawott whispered to Daisy, who shook her head in embarrassment.

"Between you, me, and Damian, she is more of a he." Daisy whispered, making Oshawott turn pale as he fell on the ground.

"Damian's a boy? If he's a boy, then why is he a Meloetta?" Oshawott questioned.

"I don't know. And besides, I'm his girlfriend." Daisy said.

"Oshawott? Who's at the door?" The comedic male voice asked.

"A Meloetta and a Shaymin." Oshawott said.

"Say what? Meloetta? But she's in the bath tube." The comedic male voice said.

_"I spoke too soon. Aria Meloetta IS here. Aw shit fuck. I can't look for the Red Ring of Death with that whore around." _Damian thought.

"Well tell Meloetta that breakfast is ready." The comedic male voice said.

"I'm busy with our guest." Oshawott said.

"Fine, I'll tell her. MELOETTA, BREAKFAST IS READY!" The comedic male voice yelled.

"That's it. I'm going to find out who this other guy is." Damian said as he floated to the kitchen to find a Politoed.

"Mmm. Poliwag farm close to this log cabin, male Politoed living close to the farm. Makes perfect and ironic sense." Damian said, making the Politoed turn around.

"Already down here and dry from your bath. Impressive." The Politoed said.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" Damian asked in a confused way.

The Politoed walked to Damian and stopped.

His face was very close to Damian's face as he licked his lips.

"You probably can't wait to play with me and Oshawott with that sexy icing of yours." The Politoad said as he was very close to Damian's face, but Damian pushed the Politoed back.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! TRYING TO KISS ME ON MY LIPS?! NO WAY IN HELL!" Damian yelled in anger.

"Weird. You weren't like this yesterday. You were like all over my tongue in the pool yesterday." The Politoed said.

"What? No, no, no, no, no. A, I just met you. B, I'm not who you think I am. And C, 'all over my toungue?' What kind of sick ass bitch wants that slobbery piece of shit?" Damian explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I mistaken you for my new house/icing mate. You must be our house guest Oshawott invited in. My name is Toldor." The Politoed said, now known as Toldor.

"Ironic name 'cause you're a frog pokemon." Damian said.

"Okay. I do have to admit, my name is a little ironic, but Meloetta doesn't care." Toldor said.

"Yeah, well I care. My name's Damian. Damian Capulet." Damian said.

"Capulet? You're one of the Capulet family members in the feuding families." Toldor said.

"Yes and so is my girlfriend." Damian said.

Toldor chuckled.

"Something funny about that?"

"Well yeah. You have a girlfriend. What are you, a lesbian?" Toldor asked, making Damian slightly pissed off.

"No. You see, I'm a boy. A male Meloetta." Damian said, surprising Toldor.

"Say what? Aren't Meloetta's usually girls?" Toldor asked.

"Yes, but ask my parents why my body is a Meloetta." Damian said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm just surprised. Well, welcome to my home. I'm the owner of the Poliwag farm." Toldor said.

"That explains why you have a kick-ass log cabin. You're getting a lot of fat stacks of shit to have some living condition like this." Damian said as he opened the fridge.

"Well enjoy your visit." Toldor said as he place 3 plates on the table.

Daisy and Oshawott entered the kitchen as Daisy saw Damian taking out a bottle of water as he opened it.

"Damian, I though we're looking for you know what, not drink from a fancy log cabin." Daisy said.

"Ohhh Toldor. I'm coming down." A angelic voice said.

"There's a third house mate?" Daisy asked.

"Yup. That was Aria Meloetta." Toldor said.

"What? Oh hell no. I'm not going to be here, listening to that horny, ratchet skank." Daisy said, surprising Damian.

"I can understand that you don't like Meloetta, but really? Horny, ratchet skank?" Oshawott said.

Aria Meloetta did a sexy walk into the kitchen with her eyes closed as she bumped into Damian.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for?!" Damian asked in anger.

Meloetta opened her eyes and turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't…" Meloetta stopped as she saw Damian.

"…see…you…there! You're me!" Meloetta shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I look like you, but I'm not exactly like you." Damian said.

"Really? You are exactly like me." Meloetta said.

"There are two differences between you and me." Damian said.

"Really? What?" Meloetta said with a smile on her face.

"Number one: I'm a boy and number two: I'm not like _YOU_." Damian said.

This made Meloetta jump in surprise as she fell backwards and land on her butt.

"What do you mean by the second difference?" Meloetta asked.

"He means that he's not like you. He means that he doesn't buy icing and…well, you know." Daisy explained as she gagged in disgust.

"Oh, I see. So you're a male Meloetta. Interesting. I would definitely have some icing with someone like you, baby." Meloetta said in a flirting tone.

"No thanks, miss icing fucker. I don't want to be like you, EVER!" Damian shouted in anger.

"Uh Meloetta. I think it's best to leave Damian out of your icing craving." Oshawott said.

"Aww. Alright." Meloetta said depressingly as she sat down at the dining table.

Damian and Daisy went into the living room as Damian grabbed the TV remote and changed the channel to watch a movie about fighting and sat on the couch.

"Why would Meloetta think I would have a fuck fest with her shitty ass icing?" Damian asked.

"I don't know. She's just as the usual horny self as she is. She doesn't really get that you're more of a gang banger. A pokemon that would fight someone, no matter how strong or weak they are." Daisy said.

"You're right. Meloetta is her slutty self as usual. I would rather punch somebody in the face instead of fucking her with icing, besides, that would be impossible considering what my body looks like." Damian said.

"So how are we going to get the Red Ring of Death when Meloetta is in our way?" Daisy asked.

"If we find that thing, Meloetta will try and take it from us. If she does, then I'll just have to give her my own two fist." Damian said.

"Isn't it wrong to hit a girl?" Daisy asked.

"Not in this city. In the morning when I was at the PokéMarket, I beat up a bunch of female Flying type pokemon because they wanted my money." Damian said.

"I see. That would make sense." Daisy said.

"YOU SICK FROG!" Oshawott's voice was heard from the other room as Damian and Daisy saw him run upstairs to the bathroom, holding his mouth with his flipper.

"What the fuck was that about?" Damian asked.

"I don't know, but he sound disgusted and angry." Daisy said.

"I better go check on him." Damian said as he floated upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hey Oshawott?" Damian questioned.

"Damian?" Oshawott questioned as Damian heard him vomit from the bathroom.

"You okay in there? You sound like you got poison from a infected Weezing." Damian said.

"Sorry. It's just that Toldor put his dick in the pancakes to impress Meloetta." Oshawott said as he continued to vomit.

Damian face palmed himself after hearing that.

"What kind of a sick ass motherfucker would put his piss in pancakes? That's just mess up shit." Damian said.

"I don't know. It's just that me and Toldor fucked Meloetta yesterday in the swimming pool. I fucked her in the ass." Oshawott said as he flushed the toilet.

Damian had a disgusted look on his face as he gagged in disgust.

"Something tells me that you don't like to hear that." Oshawott said.

"To be honest, no. I don't want to hear that shit. That whore to me, Meloetta is a sick ass motherfucking slutty bitch. I'm nothing like her." Damian said.

"Really? If you're not like Aria Meloetta, then what kind of Meloetta do you expect me to call you?" Oshawott asked.

Damian sighed.

He didn't want to tell him this, but if he wants Oshawott to understand, he might have too.

"Oshawott, are you done vomiting?" Damian asked.

"Yes. Why?" Oshawott asked.

"Can you come out of the bathroom?" Damian asked.

"Okay." Oshawott said as he opened the door.

"This is between you and me. Got it?" Damian said.

"Got it." Oshawott said.

"Alright. When I was 7 years old, I wanted to be in a gang. So I told my mom and she slapped me and said 'that's in case you do something stupid,' then she slapped me again and said 'that's in case you like it.' I was never a Meloetta when I was born." Damian explained.

"If you weren't a Meloetta when you were born, then how come you are one now?" Oshawott asked.

"I became a Meloetta because I got into an accident. I was a Zigzagoon when I was young." Damian said.

"If you were a Zigzagoon, then how did your body change into a Meloetta?" Oshawott asked.

"Well, I got into this accident. I was skateboarding at the Rainbow Park skate park. My mom and dad was there. It was a skate competition to see who can do better tricks. I wanted to do the most impossible skateboard trick in the world. The Heart Stopper. I tried to do that trick when I was 7 and I was one of the performers. So I attempted the trick, but I made one mistake and crashed on my face and ribs. That one mistake cost me everything. My ribs broke and my body was bleeding. My mom and dad called the hospital right away." Damian explained his sad story.

Oshawott has his fave full of tears.

"Oh my Arceus. That's was a sad story. What happened next?" Oshawott said.

"Do you really want to know more?" Damian asked.

"Yes. What happened next?"

"Well, the paramedics rushed me into the ambulance. I was so unconscious after losing all of that blood. The doctors couldn't fix my face and ribs. I was told that they had no other choice."

"What were the only choice they have?" Oshawott asked.

"They had to give my body a different pokemon DNA instead of Zigzagoon DNA. They showed me 5 beakers of DNA. They were red, green, blue, white, and orange. I wanted to ask them what the DNA samples are, but I didn't have any time left to ask because I was dying of blood loss. So I picked the beaker with the blue DNA before I passed out. So the doctors put the blue DNA in a very sharp needle as they stick the needle through my body." Damian explained.

"Wow. So what happened next?" Oshawott asked.

"I woke up to see that my parents was in my hospital room. The doctor was there too. The doctor grabbed a mirror to see what I look like and I was surprised to see my reflection. I though I was dreaming, but I wasn't. I was actually a Meloetta. I had the body of a Meloetta. The black dress, the treble clef headpiece, the green hair with the light blue dots, the pure white skin, everything a Meloetta's body had. I though my friends and other family members wouldn't recognize me, but when my sister, older brother, and cousin saw me, they recognized me. When I was at school, my friends and teachers recognized me even though my body looked different. I though I wasn't happy with my new body appearance until I like 35, but one day in high school, the school bully was picking on my friends, so I turned into my Pirouette Form and beat up the school bully. I also got detention for that, but after I spent my lunch time in detention, everybody was cheering for me and I became so popular at school." Damian explained as he started smiling.

"Wow. That's amazing. So did you start skateboarding again?" Oshawott asked.

Damian smile went away after hearing that.

"No. After I almost died from trying to do the Heart Stopper, my mom told me that I can never skateboard ever again. I promised her and Arceus that I would never skateboard again." Damian said.

"Wow. I'm sorry I made you talk about this." Oshawott said.

"No it's okay. I'm glad I talked about this. So after I beat up the school bully and became popular, the kids at my school called me a gang banger because I'm a bad ass, I can kick anybody's ass, and I hang out with my friends. So I'm more of a gang banger Meloetta." Damian said.

"I understand. Well, I'm going back to the dining table. Thanks for telling me your differences between you and Aria Meloetta." Oshawott said as he walked down stairs.

"No problem." Damian said as he floated down stairs.

Daisy was watching 21 Jump Street as Damian came down stairs and sat down next to Daisy on the couch.

"Watching 21 Jump Street?" Damian asked.

"Yes. It's a really funny movie, especially when Schmidt shot Mr. Walters' dick off. He was like 'AAAA! YOU SHOT ME IN THE DICK! AW SHIT, YOU SHOT MY FUCKING DICK!'" Daisy said in a mocking tone.

"I liked the part when chicken truck exploded and they were like 'that's what exploded?'" Damian said in a mocking tone.

"Oh yeah. Pfff. All those chickens screamed and all those feathers flying around." Daisy said.

Just then, Toldor, Meloetta, and Oshawott was about to walk out of the front door of the log cabin.

Damian and Daisy noticed them.

"Where are you guys going?" Daisy asked.

"We're going to the Poliwag farm. You want to come?" Oshawott asked.

_"The Poliwag farm? That's where the Red Ring of Death is located. We have to get it, but with Meloetta in the way, things won't be pretty. Whatever, if that slut wants to come with us to who knows what the Red Ring of Death takes us, then fine, as long as she isn't bothering us." _Damian thought.

"Sure." Damian answered Oshawott's question.

"Alright. Come on." Toldor said as he, Meloetta, and Oshawott was about to leave, but Damian used his Psychic to grab Oshawott and Toldor.

"Huh? Hey, aren't you suppose to go to the farm?" Meloetta asked.

"We'll be there soon, my icing loving baby." Toldor said, making Damian gag in disgust.

"Alright." Meloetta said as she floated to the farm.

Damian put Toldor and Oshawott down on the wooden floor.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Damian?" Toldor asked.

"Yes. Don't tell Meloetta, but me and my girlfriend are looking for a ring piece." Damian said.

"A ring piece? You mean the Darrow Family War ring?" Oshawott asked.

"How do you know that?" Damian asked.

"I read history." Oshawott said.

"Well yes. This is very important to us. We need to get that piece and we can't let Aria Meloetta know about this. Can you guys do us a favor and keep Meloetta away from the Darrow ring piece?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know. Meloetta can be trusted." Toldor said.

"Oh sure. She can be trusted with her crappy icing fetish and the fact that she has sex with anybody she sees. And not to mention, her horny shenanigans and shit. Tell me, how can Meloetta be trusted when all I see from her is a horny smile on her face and the fucking horny feeling between her brain and her privets?" Damian asked.

Toldor and Oshawott haven't thought about that when Damian and Daisy was talking about the Darrow Family War ring.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Damian said.

"Okay. We'll try and keep Meloetta away from the Darrow ring piece. After all, we are her icing mates." Toldor said, making Damian and Daisy gag in disgust.

* * *

30 minutes later at the Poliwag farmhouse, Oshawott was being chased by a bunch of hungry and angry Poliwags, Toldor and an invisible Aria Meloetta watch with anime sweat drops behind their heads and looks of complete disbelief, and Damian and Daisy was looking for the Red Ring of Death in the farmhouse.

"Did you find anything?" Daisy asked.

"My GPS is still locating the Red Ring of Death. It's beeping even louder every time I get close, but it's leading me to this wall." Damian said.

Daisy thought about this for a moment, until she got an idea.

"I think the Red Ring of Death is outside of the farmhouse." Daisy said.

"You really think so?" Damian asked.

"Let's see where the GPS takes us then." Daisy said as she walked outside.

Damian followed her.

The GPS was still leading Damian to the same direction until,

**BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"I'm standing on top of it." Damian said as he landed his feet on the ground.

"Yes. The Red Ring of Death is right here."

"I'll asked Toldor if he has shovels." Daisy said.

4 mintues later, Daisy and Toldor came out of the Poliwag farmhouse.

Toldor was caring a shovel.

"So this is where the Red Ring of Death is?" Toldor asked.

"Yes. It says so on my GPS." Damian said.

"Alright then. I'll dig it up for you." Toldor said as he started digging.

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

* * *

"I found nothing. I continuously dug a hole for 10 minutes and I found nothing." Toldor said.

"But my GPS says it should be where that hole is." Damian said.

"Well…" Toldor said as he climbed out of the deep hole.

"…Maybe there's another way to get it." Toldor said.

"Like what?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe you need to use your imagination." Toldor said.

"Our imagination? Are you sure?" Damian asked.

"I'm just guessing. Try it." Toldor said.

Damian closed his eyes as the hole Toldor dug started glowing red as a red light came out of the hole, stopping time.

The only ones that was still moving was Damian, Daisy, Toldor, Oshawott, and Meloetta.

The Poliwags wasn't moving.

Oshawott and Meloetta got suspicious as they rushed outside, but Oshawott realized what's going on as he jumped on Meloetta and pinned her down.

"Hey. What are you doing, Oshawott?" Meloetta asked.

"Trust me. You do not want to know what's out there." Oshawott said.

"Come on. Let me up and I'll give you an extra serving of my icing." Meloetta said.

"I would love that, but sorry. I can't let you see what's out there." Oshawott said.

The red light stopped as a ghostly red hand grabbed Toldor and dropped him into the hole he dug.

"What the fuck is that?" Damian said as he avoided the ghostly hand from grabbing him.

"Oshawott, let me go." Meloetta said as she was struggling.

"I can't, even if you give me extra icing." Oshawott said.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Meloetta said as her light blue eyes started glowing as she used her Psychic to move Oshawott off of her.

"Oh no. DAMIAN!" Oshawott yelled as Meloetta rushed out of the Poliwag farm, with Oshawott beside her with her Psychic.

The red ghostly hand was about to grab Damian, but Meloetta didn't know where she was going, since the light from the hand was too bright as she bumped into Damian.

"Arghh! What the fuck, Meloetta!" Damian shouted as the red ghostly hand grabbed Meloetta and Oshawott and dropped them both down the hole Toldor dug.

"OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WE GOT TO GO DOWN THERE!" Damian yelled to Daisy.

"Why?" Daisy asked.

"Didn't you see that hand? It grabbed Toldor, Oshawott, and Meloetta, who I really don't care about." Damian said.

"Plus, the Red Ring of Death must be down there. We have to get it."

"You're right. Come on. Let's get that ring piece." Daisy said as she jumped down the hole.

Damian followed her as he jumped down the hole.

"HOLY SSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Damian screamed as he landed his head hard on a floor, unconscious.

* * *

Damian's eye lids started to tremble as he started to open his eyes.

His vision was blurry.

"Damian? Damian? Damian, are you okay?" A voice said.

Damian's vision became clear as he saw Daisy by his left side.

"D-D-Daisy?" Damian said.

"Damian, are you okay?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. I think so. My head hurts real bad, but I should be fine." Damian said.

"Where's Toldor, Oshawott, and Meloetta?" Damian asked.

"I don't know, but you got to see this." Daisy said as she started walking to a light.

Damian followed her.

The light became too bright as Damian covered his eyes.

* * *

The light was gone as Damian uncovered his eyes to see that the light was gone, but he saw a large fountain, 7 doors, and a broken, abandoned, and large staircase.

Damian recognized this place.

"Holy shit." Damian said.

"What? Something wrong?" Daisy asked.

"I seen this place in a video game, but I never expected it to be real." Damian said.

"You seen this place before?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. This is from NIGHTS Journey of Dreams. This is the Dream Gate." Damian said.

"You are exactly correct, young man." A British female voice said.

Damian and Daisy was looking around as they looked up at the sky to see something fly around.

The mysterious figure landed as it revealed to be a Noivern.

"What? Who are you?" Damian asked.

"I am Susan Starling. One of the former feuding families in the past. I was born 34 years ago." The Noivern said, now known as Susan.

"Why are we at the Dream Gate from NIGHTS Journey of Dreams?" Damian asked.

"Because this is the former Darrow Family Chamber of History, but since the 6 pieces of the Darrow War ring was separated, the pieces was locked into all these 6 doors." Susan said.

"What's this 7th door for?" Daisy asked.

"That's just the way out of here, but it won't open unless you get the piece you located." Susan said.

"Alright. Enough explanations, have you seen a Politoed, an Oshawott, and a Meloetta go through here?" Damian asked.

"They went in that door, where the Red Ring of Death is." Susan said as she pointed at a glowing red door.

The picture on the top of the door had a red skull on it.

"Oh shit. We got to go in there. Not only for the Red Ring of Death, but for Toldor, Oshawott, and Meloetta, who I really don't care about." Damian said.

"You're right. Let's go." Daisy said as she ran to the door.

Damian opened the door as Daisy went inside.

Damian was about to go inside, but Susan stopped him.

"Wait. There's something I forgot to mention. If you played NIGHTS Journey of Dreams, there will always be a boss fight. This is different, the main boss in this door is a vicious, strong, and deadly monster. His hand was replaced with a metal one that can pack any metal weapon. He can use a Claw, Drill, Shotgun, and a Metal Wrecking Ball that is heat resistance. Be careful." Susan explained.

"Okay. I'll be careful. Thanks for the warning." Damian said as he went inside the door.

* * *

A light appeared, blinding Damian as he covered his eyes.

The light died out as Damian appeared at a outdoor storage house, with a crashed airplane and there was fire everywhere.

Damian recognized this place.

"Oh no. Not this place." Damian said as he saw Aria Meloetta rushed by and hide behind a storage box where Damian was.

"Meloetta, what's going on out there?" Damian asked.

"Something big and scary is out there and Oshawott and Toldor is fighting it." Meloetta said in fear.

Damian pushed Meloetta out of the way and saw what Meloetta and Susan was talking about.

There was a big behemoth that was brownish, pale dark color.

It had leather black pants on with big leather black boots.

It had 8 pecks on its chest with large muscles on its arms.

It's left hand was a large metal claw.

And it's face is mess up ugly.

"Holy fucking shit. It can't be." Damian said.

"What is that thing?" Meloetta asked.

"I don't know if you play video games, but that freakin' ugly behemoth is Ustanak from Resident Evil 6. I hated fighting that thing when I was playing Resident Evil 6 and now I have to fight him in real life." Damian said.

"But I thought you said you can fight anything." Meloetta said in a flirting tone.

"You're flirting voice is not breaking through my head to have sex with you, but you're right. I can fight anything." Damian said.

"Good. You do the fighting, I'll do the icing." Meloetta said as she took out a carton of icing from under her dress.

"Oh no you don't." Damian said as he took the icing out of Meloetta's hands and threw it behind him.

Damian didn't realize that he threw the carton of icing at Ustanak as he roared loudly in anger.

"You're going to fight too. I don't care if you like it or not and you're not going to convince that tall, dark, and ugly behemoth with your fucking pussy." Damian said in anger as Meloetta had a scared look on her face.

"If you want to survive, you're going to use your own hands and feet in order to stay alive." Damian said as he noticed Meloetta's look on her face.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"Damian…"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?!"

"…B-B-B-BEHIND YOU!" Meloetta yelled in fear.

Damian turned around to see Ustanak behind him as Ustanak harshly grabbed Damian with his metal claw and had a tight grip on him.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Damian screamed in pain.

Toldor heard Damian as he rushed to Ustanak and used Brick Break on his chest.

Ustanak lost some of his grip as Damian slipped out his metal claw and kicked Ustanak in the face.

"WWRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ustanak roared in anger as he was about to smash Damian, but Toldor came and blocked it with Brick Break.

"LET'S MOVE!" Damian yelled as he grabbed Meloetta's arm and dragged her away from Ustanak.

Damian was hiding behind a different storage box with Meloetta.

"Meloetta, like it or not, you have to fight. Try to not get hurt." Damian said as he turned into his Pirouette Form and rushed at Ustanak, using Ice Punch.

Meloetta was hiding as she was watching Toldor, Oshawott, and Damian fight Ustanak as she looked at her quarter note shaped hands.

"Should I fight that scary thing?" Meloetta asked herself as she saw Ustanak punch Damian hard as Damian crashed into a storage box.

"I can't take anymore. We're no match against that fucking monster." Oshawott said.

"You think?" Toldor asked sarcastically.

Ustanak was about to attack Oshawott and Toldor with his metal claw until Meloetta zapped him with Thunderbolt.

"You're not going to hurt my icing mates, motherfucker." Meloetta said.

Ustanak turned around as he extended his metal claw and grabbed Meloetta and had a harsh tight grip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Meloetta screamed in pain as Damian came out of nowhere used Close Combat on Ustanak, making Ustanak lose some of his grip as Meloetta punched Ustanak in the face and losen herself from Ustanak's grip.

"Thanks Damian." Meloetta said with gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet. We still got a big son of a bitch to fight." Damian said as he used Close Combat on Ustanak.

Toldor jumped up high and used Ice Beam.

"WWRRRRRAAAAAA!" Ustanak roared angrily as he climbed up a storage box and disappeared.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Toldor said as he ran to a tall gate.

"Wait. Where's Daisy?" Damian asked.

"Hiding behind one of those storage boxes." Oshawott said.

Damian turned around as he saw Daisy come out.

"Oh thank Arceus you're alright." Damian said as he hugged Daisy.

"You were worried about me, were you?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. Come on, let's get out of here." Damian said as he climbed up the tall gate with Oshawott and Daisy.

"Let's go." Oshawott said as Ustanak came out of nowhere and shot out a gun blast, but Damian helped Daisy and Oshawott dodge as he landed on the other side of the gate.

"Oh SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL US WITH THAT SHOTGUN ARM!" Meloetta screamed in fear.

"Not on my watch." Toldor said as he grabbed Meloetta's arm and dodged the shotgun blast from Ustanak.

"Arghh. Is anybody hurt?" Oshawott asked.

"No. We're okay." Damian said.

"We need to bust through that gate." Daisy said.

"How the hell are we suppose to do that?" Oshawott asked.

"With this abandoned bus." Damian said as he tried to start the engine, but failed.

"Looks like it's not working." Daisy said.

"The engine is at the back. We need to fix it." Damian said.

"I can fix it. I fix Toldor's tractor once." Oshawott said as he lifted up the latch and fixed the engine.

"It ready to roll." Oshawott said.

"Here we go." Damian said as he started the engine of the bus.

The bus engine started as the bus crashed through the gates and crashed into a wall, making an explosion as some of the fire hit a metal electrical tower.

"Eat this you son of a bitch!" Oshawott said as he used Razor Shell on Ustanak.

Ustanak was about to shoot Oshawott, but Toldor used Bubblebeam and then used Brick Break on Ustanak's face.

"Nobody get's killed on my watch." Toldor said as he used Ice Beam, but Ustanak blocked it with his metal shotgun arm.

Damian rushed to Ustanak and used Close Combat, but Ustanak hit Damian with a shotgun bullet.

"ARGHH! THAT HURT!" Damian yelled as he used Thunder, paralyzing Ustanak a little, but that didn't stop Ustanak's speed as he climbed up a storage box.

"What's he doing?" Daisy asked.

"He's switching back to his claw." Damian said as Ustanak took off the shotgun and put on the metal claw.

"WWWRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" Ustanak roared as he extended his claw and grabbed Daisy.

"DAISY!" Damian yelled as he rushed over to Ustanak and used Ice Punch, making him release Daisy from his claw.

"Daisy, can you fight?" Damian asked.

"Yes. Yes I can." Daisy said.

"Alright. Let's take down this ugly son of a bitch." Damian said as he used Thunder, but Ustanak blocked it with his metal claw.

Ustanak jumped off the storage box and charged at Damian, but Toldor stopped Ustanak with Bubblebeam as he used Ice Beam.

Daisy used Energy Ball and Oshawott used Hydro Pump.

After Ustanak got hit by that, he put his hand on his metal claw and took it off.

"Ha, giving up already." Meloetta said as she playfully spanked her butt.

"He's not giving up yet. We can still beat him." Damian said as Ustanak punched Damian at a storage box.

"DAMIAN!" Daisy yelled as she used Air Slash.

Toldor was about to attack until he noticed a crate that has propane tanks as he jumped up and pushed the crate as it fell and broke, releasing the tanks.

"What are you doing?" Oshawott asked.

"Trust me." Toldor said.

"HEY SHIT FOR BRAINS!"

Ustanak turned around after hearing that as he roared in anger as he was charging at Toldor.

Toldor used Bubblebeam at the propane tanks, making them explode.

Ustanak roared in anger as Damian came out of nowhere and did a harsh super kick on Ustanak's face.

Ustanak roared in pain as Damian rushed over to Ustanak at top speed as he used Ice Punch with all his power on the side of Ustanak's face as some saliva came out of Ustanak's mouth.

After getting hit in the side of the head, Ustanak fell off his feet.

The metal electrical tower exploded from the fire as it started to tremble as it fell on Ustanak.

Damian floated over the metal electrical tower.

"Normally in Resident Evil 6, Ustanak escaped after the tower fell. Now he just died from this. Is everybody alright?" Damian asked.

"We okay." Daisy said.

"Good." Damian said as he turned back to his Aria Form.

Suddenly, the fiery outdoor storage house turned dark as a red light glowed from where Ustanak's body was.

Damian and the others noticed as the red light glowed from Ustanak's body as the Red Ring of Death appeared.

The Red Ring of Death was a regular red ring with small skulls on it.

"Just like my scary dream." Damian said as he grabbed the Red Ring of Death.

* * *

Suddenly, the Red Ring of Death glowed as Damian and the others appeared at the Dream Gate.

"We back here?" Oshawott questioned.

"Yes. Congratulations, you got the Red Ring of Death." Susan said.

"Thanks. It was hard, but we did it." Daisy said.

The exit door started to glow as a picture of the Poliwag Farm appeared on the top of the door.

"You're free to go. You'll stop at nothing to find all 6 pieces of the Darrow Family War ring." Susan said.

"Thanks. We got 5 more to go. Once we get all 6, this family feud will end and we can live in peace." Damian said.

"Now that is wonderful. Good luck on finding the rest." Susan said as Toldor, Aria Meloetta, Oshawott, and Daisy went inside the door.

Damian was about to go inside until Susan stopped him.

"What? Is there something you want?" Damian asked.

"Damian Capulet. I'm pretty sure you know this, but Marco Simmons made a prophecy." Susan said.

"Yeah I know that. Why do you ask?" Damian questioned.

"Damian, _YOU _are the special pokemon in Marco Simmons prophecy." Susan said.

"WHAT?! HOLY SHIT FUCK! MY COUSIN TOLD ME THAT, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE TRUE!" Damian yelled in surprise.

"Oh but it is true. If you were still a Zigzagoon, you would never experience this." Susan said.

"You were watching me?" Damian asked.

"Yes I was. Good luck on finding the other 5 pieces." Susan said.

Damian started to smile as he went into the exit door.

* * *

"Damian? Damian?"

Damian started to open his eyes.

He wasn't at the Poliwag Farm.

He was at Toldor's log cabin on a water bed.

"Wh-What happened? I thought the door leads to the Poliwag Farm." Damian said.

"You came out of the door, but the housebroken Poliwags attacked you by mistake. So Toldor carried you over here." Daisy said.

"Where is Toldor, Meloetta, and Oshawott?" Damian asked.

"You're obviously not going to like hearing this, but they're having a fuck fest with Meloetta and her icing." Daisy said, making Damian gag in disgust.

"I'm going to wish I didn't hear that. Dear Arceus, even after getting a beating from Ustanak, Meloetta still has the energy to be her slutty self." Damian said.

"That reminds me, Oshawott told me to give this to you." Daisy said as she gave Damian a note.

Damian started to read the note.

_"Me and my two house mates had the best fucking time of our lives. We almost died, but thanks to a gang banger Meloetta like you, we wouldn't be here right now, having fun with Meloetta. Thank you for saving our lives. Your new friend, Oshawott. P.S. Good luck on finding the rest of the 6 pieces." _Oshawott's voice was heard in Damian's head after reading the note.

The door was heard shut as Damian and Daisy walked down stairs to see Oshawott at the kitchen.

"Hey. Where's Meloetta and Toldor?" Damian asked.

"At the basement. Why?" Oshawott asked.

Damian took out his quarter note shaped hand.

"We're friends, right?" Damian said.

Oshawott smiled as he grabbed Damian's hand and shook it.

"Friends. Is Toldor and Meloetta you're friends?" Oshawott asked.

"I don't know about Meloetta, but Toldor is my friend. I'll have to think about me and Meloetta as a friend." Damian said.

"Think about it. You could be friends with Meloetta." Oshawott said.

"Alright. Meloetta is my friend, but I'm not going to have her icing and I'm not having a fuck fest with her either." Damian strictly said.

"I'll let her know. In the mean time, I had a fucking great time with you. You actually had the guts to stand up to that ugly son of a bitch." Oshawott said.

"Aw shucks. It was nothing." Damian said.

"It was something. You're really strong. Good luck on finding the other 5 pieces." Oshawott said.

"Thanks." Damian said as he and Daisy left the log cabin.

Damian inhaled a lot of fresh air and breathed out.

"Looks like I am a special pokemon and it looks like I made new friends." Damian said.

"You did make new friends after our battle with that Ustanak character." Daisy said.

Damian looked at the sky as he took out the Red Ring of Death from under his dress and looked at it.

He's holding the solution to Pokemon Valley's, the Montague's, and the Capulet's problems.

"Looks like this is the beginning of a new adventure."


	3. Mercutio, Damian, and the Crash Pit

**I saw the movie, The Expendables III on August 17, 2014.**

**So I'm going to make this chapter on intense mode with explosions and crashing cars.**

**Enjoy Pokemon: Friendship is War.**

* * *

In the forest of Rainbow Park, Damian and Daisy was looking around for another piece of the Darrow Family War Ring.

Daisy was in her Sky Form as she was looking in the trees while Damian was looking in bushes and flower patches.

"ARGHH! WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE AND THE GPS ISN'T DETECTING ANYTHING!" Damian shouted in anger as he sat down on a dead tree branch.

"It's hard, but we can't just look everyday. Let's take a day off from piece finding." Daisy said as she flew next to Damian.

Damian started to calm down as he was smiling.

"Alright." Damian said as he heard a bunch of pokemon running.

"What's that?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Damian said as he got up and flew to the direction of where the pokemon were going.

They stopped to see that a crowd of pokemon was cheering around a large sinkhole.

"Why are the pokemon gathered around that sinkhole?" Damian asked.

Before Daisy was about to answer, she saw a car that was strapped with dynamite.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Daisy asked.

The car was heading towards a ramp as a large figure came out from the roof of the car and landed on it's feet.

The large figure was a Garchomp as it was running after the car.

The car flew off of the ramp and went into the sinkhole as the Garchomp ran up the ramp and stopped at the edge.

The car made impact on the ground as it exploded, but with the dynamite, the explosion was bigger.

"CRASH PIT! CRASH PIT! CRASH PIT!" The pokemon cheered, including the Garchomp.

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT DASIY?!" Damian asked in excitement.

"Yeah I saw it. That Garchomp over there. The one that sent that car into the sinkhole. That's my friend, Mercutio the Garchomp. He loves the Crash Pit." Daisy said.

"CRASH PIT?! I LIKE THAT NAME FOR A SINKHOLE! I'M GOING TO TALK TO HIM!" Damian shouted.

Daisy heard that as she pinned Damian down.

"What the fuck? Daisy?"

"I wouldn't talk to him if I were you." Daisy said.

"Why?" Damian asked.

"Because Mercutio doesn't like your family ever since the feud started. He hangs out with my family a lot. My mom, my dad, Benvolio, my brother and sister, and me." Daisy explained as she got off of Damian.

"Alright. Look, I'll just give him a friendly hello. How bad could he be?" Damian asked as he floated to Mercutio.

"Oh crap." Daisy said as she followed Damian.

"CRASH PIT! CRASH PIT! CRASH PIT! CRASH PIT!" The pokemon cheered.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the Crash Pit. See you guys tomorrow." Mercutio said as he turned and saw Damian 10 inches from his face.

"Hello there, Mercutio. I saw your Crash Pit show when I was in the forest." Damian said in the kindest way possible.

"Well thanks for watching. I hope you enjoyed it." Mercutio said.

"Oh I did. The way when I saw that explosion from the pit. Holy shit, I loved it." Damian said as Daisy stopped next to Damian.

Mercutio was shocked.

"Daisy?" Mercutio questioned.

"It's been 10 years, hasn't it?" Daisy asked.

"Oh shit yeah. Look at you, when I was that cool and badass Gabite when you were 4 years old, you always wanted to hang out with me. Now look, that little Shaymin is growing up and so have I." Mercutio said with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Mercutio, this Meloetta right here is my boyfriend, Damian Capulet." Daisy said.

This made Mercutio's smile fade away after hearing that.

"Damian Capulet? This Meloetta is Damian Capulet? The one who had an accident after trying to perform the Heart Stopper?" Mercutio said, not being impressed.

"Yes, that's him." Daisy said, making Damian surprised.

"You know about my accident?" Damian asked.

"Of course I did. My dad told me everything." Daisy said.

"Well you should have been dead." Mercutio said as he walked away.

This made Damian pissed off.

"EXCUSE ME?! DAISY WOULD HAVE NEVER FOUND HAPPINESS WITHOUT ME IN HER LIFE!" Damian yelled furiously.

That made Mercutio stop at his tracks.

"She wouldn't?" He asked.

"NO! SHE LOVES ME EVER SINCE KINDERGARTEN!" Damian yelled furiously, making Daisy blush.

"Well I wouldn't say that...yeah, I had a crush on Damian since kindergarten." Daisy said.

"You know who else had a crush on Damian since kindergarten?" Mercutio asked as he turned around to face Damian and Daisy.

"I don't know." Damian said in confusion.

"MY MOM!" Mercutio yelled as he started laughing.

"Huh? Your mom?" Damian questioned as Daisy had an anime sweat drop beside her head.

"I should have warned you about that. Mercutio likes to make jokes about his mom." Daisy said.

"You could have told me about that before I got confused." Damian said.

"Well if you make Daisy happy, then I'll accept. But that doesn't mean I'll be friends with you. How did you became a Meloetta after your fatal accident 7 years ago?" Mercutio asked.

"Hard to explain. Listen, what could I do to make you impressed to have me as a friend?" Damian asked.

"..." This left Mercutio thinking as hard as he could.

"If you can find an abandon vehicle and have some crazy stunt for it, then I'll be your friend. I want a vehicle that I can send to the Rainbow Park Crash Pit." Mercutio said as he started walking away.

"DON'T WORRY MERCUTIO! I'LL FIND A VEHICLE THAT IS WORTH FUCKING UP IN THE CRASH PIT!" Damian yelled with confidence.

"And how are you going to do that?" Daisy asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Damian said as he floated into the forest.

* * *

Damian and Daisy was at the darkest depths of the forest as Daisy started to get scared.

"Damian, are you sure you know where you're going?" Daisy asked in fear.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, if you're scared, I'm here for you." Damian said.

Daisy started to smile.

"Thanks Damian." Daisy said as Damian stopped.

"We're here." Damian said as he removed some leaves, revealing a hearse that's covered in rust and cobwebs.

Daisy was shocked.

"Is that a hearse? Like for a Cemetery?" Daisy asked.

"Yes it is. This thing was abandon for who knows how long. I found this baby shit sack when I was 5 years old. Look at this large pussy 4 wheeler. Maxi glass windows. Titanium metal features. Big ass tires full of air. Look at this beauty. Why would anyone abandon this hearse?" Damian asked.

"I don't know. Have you checked the inside?" Daisy asked.

"Oh you don't want to know what the inside looks like." Damian said.

"Come on. Please?"

"Alright, but just to warn you, it's creepy inside this thing." Damian said as he opened the door to the hearse.

A lot of Spinaraks and Joltiks crawled out of the inside of the hearse, creeping Damian and Daisy out.

The inside of the hearse was in bad condition.

The chairs are made of carpeting, but the passenger seat was covered in dry vomit.

There's a dead body of a Drapion in the back of the hearse.

There was a poker table covered in food and junk.

The inside smelled like an outhouse.

And to top it all of, a Galvantula crawled out of the hearse from the ceiling of the hearse, scaring Damian and Daisy.

"Okay, this thing on the inside is disgusting. Did you see how many spider pokemon came out of that thing?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah I did. Holy shit. This thing on the inside is worst than before." Damian said.

Daisy started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Damian asked.

"I just thought of something. What if we call Meloetta and Toldor and invite them here so that they can have sex in this shit hole you call a hearse?" Daisy said as she started laughing.

Damian started giggling after hearing that.

"Okay, if that really happened, that would be the funniest thing I would ever see." Damian said.

"'Oh Toldor, let's go to the forest to be somewhere privet.'" Daisy said in a mocking tone of Meloetta.

"'Alright baby. This hearse looks like a good spot.'" Damian said in a mocking tone of Toldor as he and Daisy started laughing their heads off.

"And then they open the door to this shit pile and went inside and had sex and they don't care if the car smells like a toilet." Daisy said as he continued laughing.

"They wouldn't find it funny when they find out that the inside of the hearse smells like shit, and that makes it funnier to us." Damian said as he continued laughing and slapped his knee and fell on the grass.

"Alright. Let's show this to Mercutio." Daisy said.

"Wait, I got to see the back of the hearse." Damian said as he opened the hearse, only to be disturbed by the dead Drapion, but he also found 25 cartons of icing.

"What the fuck? Hey Daisy, look at this." Damian said as Daisy flew over to him and saw the 25 cartons of icing.

"What? Why is there cartons of icing here?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, but it's creepy and unnatural." Damian said as he grabbed one carton.

He was about to throw it until he saw it leaking blackish brown stuff.

Damian opened the carton of icing to see that there wasn't any icing in the carton, it was soda.

Pepsi soda.

"This isn't icing, it's soda." Damian said.

"Really?" Daisy said as she looked inside the carton.

"Wow, it really is soda. Why would someone empty out a carton of icing and fill it with soda?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know. It would be funny if Meloetta found this and saw the icing cartons, grab one and open it to see that soda was in there. Speaking of soda, I'm so fucking thirsty." Damian said as he was drinking the soda.

Daisy went inside the hearse and grabbed another carton of icing to find out there's more soda.

"Mmm. I wonder what happens when I shake it." Daisy said as she shook the soda in the carton.

The carton was vibrating as Daisy dropped it on the grass.

"Hey Damian, see what happens when you open this. I shook it." Daisy said.

Damian saw the vibrating carton as he picked it up and removed the purple lid as the soda forcefully came out like a geyser.

Damian freaked out as he went inside the hearse as the geyser died down.

Damian landed his feet on the grass as he picked up the carton.

It was completely empty.

"Holy shit. Did you see that?" Damian asked.

"Yeah I did. Holy crap. What the fluke was that about?" Daisy asked.

"I think its when you shook it. When I opened it, all the gas and oxygen from inside the carton must have felt the pressure and when I opened it, all the pressure came out like a volcanic force." Damian explained as a light bulb appeared on his head.

"I got an idea."

* * *

30 minutes later, Daisy was leading Mercutio to the hearse as he saw Damian sitting on the roof of the hearse.

"Aw sick. Looks like you did find a pile of car barf that worth destroying in the Crash Pit." Mercutio said.

"Oh fuck yeah I did. The inside is fucking gross as hell and look at this." Damian said as he took out a soda filled carton of icing from behind.

Mercutio took the carton and opened it to see the soda geyser from it as his face was covered in soda.

"Impressive Capulet, but I don't get what's the cartons of icing that is filled with Pepsi for." Mercutio said.

"Get this, we shake all 23 cartons of icing filled with soda, drive this thing in the Crash Pit, and all the soda will come out like heavy rain. Soda for everybody in Rainbow Park." Damian explained.

Mercutio was surprised.

"I like the idea. Alright let's do this." Mercutio said as he opened the door to the driver seat.

He opened the glove compartment to find the key.

"Aw yeah. Every time." Mercutio said as he put the key in the starter.

The engine started as the engine roared.

"YEAH! FUCK YEAH!" Damian shouted.

"Savage! Savage! Savage! Savage! Savage! Savage! Savage!" Mercutio chanted excitedly.

"Damian, go to the back and shake all the icing cartons that's filled with soda."

"You got it." Damian said as he flew over to the back of the hearse.

He grabbed an icing carton and shook it like he was strangling somebody as he used his Psychic and shook the other 22 as fast as he could.

The cartons started vibrating as Damian gently put them down.

"They're pressurized." Damian said as he went back to the vomit covered passenger seat.

"Alright. Let's do this." Mercutio said as he took out a walkie talkie.

"Hey Luis, find as much pokemon as you can. We just found a hearse and we're sending it to the Crash Pit."

_"Alright buddy, I'll go find a lot of pokemon." _Luis said.

"Alright. Let's go." Mercutio said as he stomped his foot on the gas petal as the hearse started moving.

"Daisy, see if you can find a cinder block."

"Alright." Daisy said as she looked around the inside of the hearse.

"Damian, you have friends, don't you?" Mercutio asked.

"Yes. 2 of them are on vacation, but I have 3 other friends." Damian said.

"Alright. Call them. I want your friends to never forget this." Mercutio said.

"Okay." Damian said as he took out his Galaxy 4S.

"Hey, it's me, Damian. Listen, you know that big sinkhole at Rainbow Park? Yeah, the Crash Pit. Go over there and see a hearse crash there. Me, Daisy, and a friend of ours are going to crash it at the Crash Pit. Come on, can't they wait? This is more awesome than fucking icing, F.Y.I. I don't like fucking icing. JUST GO OVER THERE WITH THOSE ICING FUCKING LOVERS! Alright, that's my boy. See you there." Damian said as he hanged up.

"They're coming as fast as the could."

"Okay. Let's send this shit junk pile into the Crash Pit." Mercutio said as he floored the gas pump, making the hearse go really fast.

Daisy was looking everywhere in the hearse as she found a cinder block.

"Found one cinder block." Daisy said as she picked it up, which was really heavy.

"Daisy, let me help you with that." Damian said as he grabbed the cinder block.

"Hand me that, Damian." Mercutio asked as Damian gave Mercutio the cinder block.

"Alright, we're 5 miles away from the Crash Pit. The pokemon are going to enjoy this."

* * *

At the Crash Pit, a really large group of pokemon was gathered around the Crash Pit at the other side from the ramp, chanting Crash Pit.

In the bushes, Oshawott, Toldor, and Aria Meloetta came out and saw the large crowd of pokemon.

"Oshawott, Toldor? What's with the large crowd of pokemon gathered at that sinkhole?" Meloetta asked.

"That sinkhole is not _just_ a sinkhole. Ever since that thing appeared, pokemon have been putting on shows, crashing vehicles into that hole." Toldor said.

"Really? Wow. So Oshawott, any reason why Damian wants us to be here?" Meloetta asked.

"He said he found a hearse in the middle of the forest in Rainbow Park. He said he, Daisy, and a new friend of his is going to crash it." Oshawott said.

"Okay. So why do pokemon crash random vehicles into that big ass sinkhole?" Meloetta asked.

"For the pokemon's entertainment. They've been doing this for 10 years. They call it, the Crash Pit." Oshawott said.

"But there's one pokemon who finds really great vehicles and do extreme stunts with them. He's a Garchomp named Mercutio. I used to work for him when he was a teenage Gabite. I won't forget the times he did those Crash Pit stunts." Toldor said.

"You used to work for this Mercutio pokemon?" Meloetta asked.

"Yeah I did. It was a lot of fun. I remember it like it was yesterday, which was actually 4 years ago." Toldor said

* * *

**Flashback (4 years ago)**

_2 yellow cars jumped off from a ramp and crashed into each other and into the Crash Pit._

* * *

_Mercutio as a Gabite driving a school bus that's covered with stains and barf with a Dragonite, Toldor as a Poliwhirl, and a Haunter._

_"Go go go." Mercutio said as he jumped out of the bus._

_Toldor, the Dragonite, and the Haunter jumped out of the back of the bus._

_The bus was still driving as it crashed into the edge of the Crash Pit as it fell in the pit and explode._

_A crowd of Pokemon saw the explosion as they started cheering in excitement._

* * *

_Toldor, Daisy, the Dragonite, and the Haunter was putting expired fireworks in the trunk of a red, white, and blue car as Mercutio was in the drivers seat as they closed the trunk and went in the car._

_"Daisy, you ready to witness you're first Crash Pit explosion?" Mercutio asked._

_"Yes, yes, yes." Daisy said in a cute 10 year old girl voice._

_"Alright. Let's do this!" Mercutio said as he floored the gas petal, making the car go really fast._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Toldor and Daisy said in excitement._

_"We're close, jump." Mercutio said as he jumped out of the car._

_Toldor grabbed Daisy and jumped out of the car, so did the Dragonite and the Haunter as the car jumped off of the ramp and crashed into the Crash Pit and exploded, but with the fireworks, they flew out of the hole and into the night skies._

_After seeing that, the hole city witnessed the fireworks from the location from the Crash Pit as they cheered and put their right hands, claws, or paws on their chest and sang the national anthem._

**Flashback ended**

* * *

"The funny thing is that it was the 4th of July when Mercutio did that firework stunt. It was so fucking awesome."

"I like it when Mercutio crashed a bus in the Crash Pit. He was like, 'This is what happens when you have a bad driver for school.' Errrrrr, buesh, beush, blam." Oshawott said.

"Tee-hee. Sounds like the Crash Pit is entertaining. So what's Mercutio going to do with Damian in the Crash Pit?" Meloetta asked.

"I don't know, but it's got to be fucking awesome as shit." Toldor said.

"More awesome than our love?" Meloetta said with a frown on her face.

"Nothing can match our love, Meloetta baby." Toldor said.

"I knew you wouldn't think our love is less awesome than this." Meloetta said as she kissed Toldor on the lips.

"Oh come on, get a room." Oshawott said.

* * *

Mercutio, Damian, and Daisy was still at the hearse as they were 1.5 miles from the Crash Pit.

"So you mean to say that you witnessed your first Crash Pit explosion when you were 10 years old?" Damian asked.

"Yup. I was so excited because Mercutio is so popular at the Crash Pit for doing this stuff, isn't that right Mercutio?" Daisy asked Mercutio.

"Oh hell yeah. It was the 4th of July when she saw her first Crash Pit stunt and explosion. We put expired fireworks in the trunk and crashed it into the Crash Pit. The fireworks went all the way into the air and exploded. It was sweet." Mercutio said as he noticed the Crash Pit was 1 mile away.

"Alright. Here goes nothing. Get ready to jump out on 3."

They were getting close to the Crash Pit.

"Alright. 1...2...3!"

Mercutio and Damian jumped out of the hearse.

Daisy was about to jump until her left leg got caught by the Drapion's lifeless claws.

She can barely jump out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea..." Damian stopped as he's wondering where Daisy is.

"Daisy?" Damian said as he looked around.

"HELP! I CAN'T JUMP OUT! HELP!" Daisy cried for help.

Damian heard her.

"DAISY! DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING!" Damian said as he ran after the hearse.

"Damian? What the fuck are you doing?!" Mercutio said.

"DAISY'S TRAPPED IN THE HEARSE!" Damian yelled as he was still chasing after the hearse.

Mercutio was shocked as he chased after him.

Damian literally caught up to the hearse as he and the hearse was 2 minutes from the Crash Pit as he saw Daisy's leg caught by the lifeless Drapion's claws.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Damian asked furiously.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!" Daisy asked furiously.

"BECAUSE THIS IS SERIOUS! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I'M NOT ANGRY OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT SHIT!" Damian yelled furiously.

"That's really touching, Damian. Help me out of here." Daisy said.

Damian jumped into the hearse as he noticed that he and Daisy was 1 minute away from the Crash Pit from jumping off of the ramp.

"GRAB MY FUCKING HAND!" Damian shouted.

Daisy grabbed Damian's hand as Damian pulled her with strength.

Mercutio couldn't catch up to the hearse as he stopped.

"DAMIAN! YOU GOT 30 SECONDS TO GET DAISY OUT OF THERE!" Mercutio yelled furiously.

Damian heard Mercutio as he pulled Daisy's right leg with all the strength he has left.

"WE ONLY GOT 25 SECONDS LEFT!" Damian said.

* * *

Meloetta was looking through Oshawott's binoculars as she saw the hearse 20 seconds away from the Crash Pit.

"EVERYBODY! LET'S COUNT DOWN! 15, 14, 13..."

* * *

Damian was still pulling Daisy's right leg as her left leg is almost out of the lifeless Drapion's claws.

* * *

"...12, 11, 10, 9, 8..."

The whole crowd of pokemon started counting with Meloetta, Toldor, and Oshawott.

"...7, 6, 5..."

* * *

Damian was still pulling Daisy's right leg as her left leg slipped out of the lifeless Drapion's claws.

* * *

"...4..."

* * *

Daisy fell on the floor.

"Damian, I can't move. I don't have the strength." Daisy said.

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU JUMP!" Damian yelled as he grabbed Daisy and jumped out of the hearse with Daisy in his hands.

* * *

"...3, 2, 1.!"

* * *

The hearse jumped off of the ramp and crashed into the bottom.

With the explosion, the icing cartons filled with soda also exploded as the soda came to the surface and burst out of the Crash Pit like a volcano, making the soda fall down like hard rain, hitting the crowd of pokemon, Oshawott, Toldor, Meloetta, Mercutio, Damian, and Daisy.

The crowd of pokemon had their mouths open as they tasted the soda and cheered.

Damian got up and gently put Daisy down on the ground.

Mercutio ran over to them and grabbed Daisy.

"Oh thank god you're alright." Mercutio said as he hugged Daisy.

Mercutio stopped hugging Daisy as he put Daisy down on her paws as she rushed to Damian and started crying.

"Daisy, it's okay. You're safe now." Damian said as he hugged Daisy.

"Damian, I can't believe you risked your life to rescue Daisy." Mercutio said.

"I did it because I care about Daisy. She's my girlfriend for god's sake. I won't let her die like that." Damian said.

"Well after that stunt you pulled, you earned my trust." Mercutio said as he took out his claw.

"You cannot tell, but I want a handshake."

Damian smiled as he grabbed Mercutio's claw and shook it.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Oshawott, Toldor, and Meloetta ran over to Damian, Daisy, and Mercutio.

"Damian, that was awesome. The way you and Mercutio made that soda volcano from the Crash Pit was awesome." Oshawott said.

"Thanks. Did you guys enjoy the show?" Damian asked.

"YES WE DID!" Oshawott, Toldor, and Meloetta yelled simultaneously in excitement.

"Okay. Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope it's better than you're icing fucking love moments." Damian said as he gave a menacing stare at Toldor and Meloetta.

"It was cool, but nothing can top me and Toldor's love for each other." Meloetta said as she pulled out a carton of vanilla icing from under her dress.

"Oh shit fucking brother." Damian said as he face palmed himself.

"You know those icing loving bozos?" Mercutio asked.

Damian looked at Meloetta eating her icing, making Toldor drool.

Damian rolled his eyes in disbelief and said,

"No, I don't."


End file.
